An assassin and his thief
by MissSmokey20
Summary: The more serious Myra becomes with Lucien the more she learns about her past including her mothers dark secrets.How much can one assassin uncover about a thief who acts oblivious to it all.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about my favorite character from Oblivion Lucien Lachance of the Dark Brotherhood and a character I've created named Myra who is the Grey Foxes right hand thief. I hope you like it, I've been wanting to write it for awhile it has nothing to do with Oblivion I'm just using some of its characters.

XxX

"Myra! Myra!" I jerked from day dreaming turning to face Armad. "Our subjects are arriving." He said nodding towards the young woman, young man and the Argonian walking towards us.

"This is ridiculous" I whispered to him. "Why did the Grey Fox need me here? I have a job that needs to be finished in the market and you know how those Brotherhood characters are. He's not going to wait for me and I refuse to be caught in a house after an assassin has murdered the owner. Last time that happened I had to knock the guard out and hide in the fireplace for three days."

"I thought the Grey Fox requested a Speaker to accompany you this time?" Armad whispered back.

"They are all the same." I whispered waving my hand in front of me "I don't understand why we have to work with them, why can't they just let us take what we need and get out and then the Brotherhood could go in and murder them after."

"The Grey Fox has a deal with them at least we don't have to worry about any of us being assassinated." He whispered back shrugging.

"Let us stop talking about this before they hear us." I whispered to Armad nodding towards the approaching people.

He nodded in agreement.

The three of them stepped forward each of them handing me a letter marked with The Grey Foxes seal. I nodded to Armad to start with the meeting.

"Everyone is here so let us begun. Each of you are seeking a membership into the thieves' guild." Armad said looking at each of them.

"The guild is not a myth, we are followers of The Grey Fox." I added.

"I am his Doyen, merely by finding me, you have pasted your first test." He nodded.

"It's unusual for us to have three potential recruits at the same time." I said looking at Armad who nodded in agreement.

"Rather than have a test of skill, I'm going to make this a contest" He smiled.

"That's not fair!" the Argonian said.

"Methredhel, you know the rules. However, for Amusel and the newcomer let's go over them." He said turning to the young woman. "Myra you look bored why don't you tell them."

"Whoever brings Armad the diary of Amantius Allectus, without killing him, will be invited into the guild." I said.

"Hah! I'll have it before sunrise!" the young woman named Methredhel announced.

I rolled my eyes. "It's somewhere in the Imperial City. The beggars are our eyes and ears they will help you locate it for a price. Armad can sell you lock picks if you need them. You cannot kill each other, this is not the Dark Brotherhood!" I said pointing my finger at them. "Well get on with it!" I said shooing them away.

"Wow not even a bit rusty" Armad laughed.

"I never get rusty" I said winking at him. "Are we done then?"

"Yes yes we are done go hurry before your assassin kills the poor man before you can steal from." He winked.

I slipped over the wall and headed towards the meeting point. I looked around to see no one there waiting in the shadow. "Damn it I knew this would happen." I said stomping the ground

"Knew what would happen?" A voice said behind me.

I whipped around to nothing. I squinted into the darkness searching for the man, when all of a sudden he appeared into my view. "By the nine how did you do that?" I asked clutching my chest.

He chuckled "And here I was always told it was impossible to sneak up on one of The Grey Foxes thieves. It's a chameleon charm."

"Oh I've never seen it work so well." I said.

"Yes it takes practice. I'm Lucien Lachance." He said holding out his hand.

"Myra" I said taking a hold of it.

He kissed the top of it before letting it go. "I didn't know they let beautiful women into the thieves' guild."

"Only if their skilled" I pointed out. "Most prefer to lay on their backs and birth babies every year."

He laughed "And instead you would prefer to steal from the men instead of have their babies."

"Please I would never take a second glance at the scum that I steal from." I said with disgust.

"Well shall we head in?" he asked holding his hand out towards the sewer.

"Oh you're not worried about getting your robes wet like the other man they stuck me with last time." I joked.

"We all can't wear such skin tight clothing" He said looking me up and down.

"It's easy to move through tight spaces with, it won't catch on anything unlike this" I said holding up his cloak in my hand.

"You have me there though I'm usually not crawling through tight quarters."

"Lucky you" I said jumping down into the sewer. Lucien followed quickly behind me.

We worked our way through the tunnels until we reached the well leading into the market place. Lucien climbed out first holding out his hand to me when I reached the top.

"What a gentle men" I said taking hold of it "I didn't know assassins had such manners."

"I'm one of a kind" He winked.

I shook my head and headed towards our mark. We waited for a guard to pass and snuck to his front door. I crouched down slowly working the lock until it clicked and slowly opened. I smiled up at Lucien and quietly entered.

"Okay there are three men in this house. Two upstairs and one through that door that's your mark, I need to get to a chest upstairs. Do not kill him until I'm back down stairs." I poked him in the chest. "I shouldn't be long." I quietly but quickly slipped up the stairs finding that the man's bedroom door was locked. I groaned pulling a lock pick from my pocket and quickly picking it I crouched in to the room spotting the chest and picking the lock on it. I pulled the blade that The Grey Fox had wanted from the chest wrapping it in a sheet on the floor before quietly slipping out and back down the stairs. Lucien was sitting in a chair next to the door, I nodded to him that he could finish his contract.

He used his chameleon charm before slipping into the bedroom and returning a moment later wiping his dagger onto a cloth. I motioned to him to follow me as I headed down into the basement, we went out the cellar door and headed back towards the well. I jumped down Lucien following quickly behind just like last time.

"It has been awhile since I carried out a contract." He said behind me. "I forgot how it feels."

"Yes the adrenalin rush is the best feeling." I laughed.

He reached forward grabbing my arm and whipping me around before pushing me against the wall and crushing his lips against mine the hood of his cloak falling down to his shoulders. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck, he reached down my sides grabbing my rear and lifting me up off the ground, I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, his tongue slipping into my mouth dancing with mine. He broke away from my mouth moving to my neck his hand moving to cup my breast over my suit.

"Lucien" I breathed.

"Hmm…" He moaned against my neck.

"I really don't want to do this in a sewer." I breathed "And I need to meet The Grey Fox."

He crushed his lips against mine before slowly guiding me to the ground and releasing me from his grip. He pulled his hood back over his dark hair with a smile. I turned and continued heading down the tunnel until we reached the ladder heading out. I climbed out with Lucien following quick behind. He walked with me to the stables to claim my horse that was hitched to the fence.

"Maybe we could meet up some time." He asked leaning against the fence.

"Maybe" I said with a smile before pulling myself onto the saddle.

"Where are you headed now?" he asked.

"You should know better than anyone I can't tell you that." I said shaking my head.

He smiled. "You know I will find out any ways."

"You can sure try." I smiled before turning and riding off towards Chorrol.

I arrived in Chorrol early afternoon. I left my horse at the stables and made my way towards Malintus Ancrus home.

"He's waiting inside Myra" Malintus nodded to me.

I nodded back before slipping into his home. The Grey Fox sat in the darkest corner of the little hut holding a glass of wine in his hand.

"I fulfilled your wishes" I said handing him the sword.

"It went smoothly then? The Brotherhood Speaker didn't cause any trouble for you?" He asked looking up at me.

"No actually I quite enjoyed his company. Unlike the last time you sent me with an assassin." I wiggled my finger at him.

He chuckled at me "I know you enjoyed the silence of that fireplace."

"Maybe but I didn't enjoy riding all the way back to Bruma covered in soot only to have you fall out of your chair laughing at me." I said pretending to be angry.

He laughed harder recovering the memory of me stomping in covered in soot and yelling at him as he laughed with tears in his eyes at the look of my face as I yelled at him covered from head to toe in dark ash. "It was quite funny."

"Oh laugh it up Fox" I said pointing at him.

He laughed harder waving his hand in front of him. I was the only one in the thieves' guild who saw him like this. He was serious with everyone else but I had known him since I was ten years old. I use to live in the slumps of Bruma, my mother was a thieve for The Grey Fox before she was killed by the guards. He took me in after that and helped me become a skilled thief, he was the only family I had left.

"I need you to head to Cheydinhal and scout out a mark for us. Figure out who lives there, how many, if they are armed and their schedule, when you know send word and I will then send someone to you to follow out the order." He said nodding to me. "And do be careful your mother will haunt me for the rest of my days if something happens to you."

"I'll be fine I know how to handle myself." I said walking over and placing a kiss on the top of his cowl. "I'll send word when I arrive in Cheydinhal, don't worry so much."

I turned and left heading towards my horse and heading out for Cheydinhal.

I ended up stopping at an inn part way to Cheydinhal. I was exhausted and the darkness was settling. It wasn't as safe anymore with all the Oblivion gates that had opened everywhere. I paid the man for a room and made my way towards it. The room was small with a tiny bed in the corner. I locked the door before wedging a chair into the door knob so I knew no one could get in without waking me. I climbed into the little bed and quickly fell asleep.

The sounds of the maid cleaning the room next to me pulled me from my sleep the next morning. I quickly collected my things before heading down to the owner and buying some food. I ate quickly and then headed back out to my horse to continue my ride to Cheydinhal. I ran into a few wolves on the way but it seemed that someone had closed the Oblivion gates that opened up in this area. I arrived in Cheydinhal just after sunset, I was pleased that I could sneak into the city without being seen. I was greeted at the gates by one of the recruits I had meet earlier with Armad.

"Armad asked me to deliver this letter to you from the Grey Fox." The Argonian said handing me a sealed envelope.

I took it from his hand and handed him my sealed envelope. "Give this to Armad and tell him to deliver it to the Grey Fox immediately."

He nodded and rushed off jumping onto his horse and riding off down the road.

I broke the seal and opened up the envelope. It gave me a house key and the name of a house I would be staying at along with my marks home number and name. I pulled one of the torches lighting the way into the city and lit the piece of parchment on fire letting it fall to the ground as I watched it burn.

"It seems your Grey Fox keeps leading you to me." A voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Lucien walking out of the shadows. "Or you're following me." I glared.

He chuckled "Or you are the one doing to following."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Well I heard that you would be arriving soon and volunteered to be the one to welcome you. It seems you will be staying with the Brotherhood why you research your mark."

"Great surrounded by a bunch of dimwitted assassins." I moaned.

"You didn't seem to mind it in that sewer tunnel." He said with a smile.

"That's because you attacked me I didn't have time to react." I pointed at him.

"And here I was told you were taught by the Grey Fox himself, the fastest and most nimble of them all but she has a slow reaction time when she's pushed against the wall in the heat of passion." He laughed.

"That wasn't passion. That was adrenalin there is a huge difference." I glared.

"So you kiss strange men you just met after every job?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Maybe I do."

He just laughed grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him into Cheydinhal and towards a horribly run down house.

"Umm… I grew up poor and I admit my home isn't all that great but I am not sleeping in that house!" I pointed.

"It's a lot nicer inside then it looks." He said pushing the door open.

I looked around the tiny house. "No actually it's not."

"Would you just close your mouth and follow me." He said letting go of my arm.

We walked down into the basement and down a long cave like hall to a door. Lucien placed his hand on it and whispered something before the door clicked open reviling a hideout beneath the house.

"I have asked Ocheeva to give up her room for your stay here so that you don't have to sleep with the others in the dorms." He said walking towards the room in front of us.

I followed him through the huge wood doors, he turned around and shut both doors behind him before he turned and smiled at me.

"What do you think? Better than a hotel?" He asked.

I looked around the room dropping my bag on the desk. "Well minus the assassins just outside my room it's pretty nice."

He walked over grabbing me by the waist and pulling me into him. "And what about the assassin in your room?" He asked before briefly brushing his lips against mine.

"I haven't decided about him yet." I answered pulling his hood off and letting it fall to his shoulders.

"Well you let me know when you do." He said pulling me in for one last kiss before he slipped through the double doors and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Just a short chapter...

* * *

Myra sat on the roof top fumbling with her hair as she waited for her mark to appear. She slunk back into the shadows as the door below her crept open echoing through the night air.

"I told you it will be fine here! I have yet to spot one of the Grey Fox's informants." A voice echoed.

She pushed herself down on her stomach slowly inching her way over to the edge of the roof.

"They are thieves you aren't going to see them coming!" the other man barked pulling his hood over his head to block out the rain.

"It will be fine, I promise."

She silently slid back up the roof making sure to crouch in the shadows of the roofs as she followed them to the tavern. She swung down onto a balcony just above them as the two entered. She quickly scanned for guards before she jumped down to the ground brushing the mud off her hands with her cloak and making her way over to the beggar in the alley way across from the tavern.

"Myra" he smiled standing up and giving her hug. "How are you? How is the fox?"

"We are good Yamen." She smiled giving him a brief kiss on the cheek. "I need you to do something for me." She pulled out a pouch of gold and handed it to him. "Watch that tavern and if you see those two men appear again follow them and let me know where they go."

"Anything for you love." He smiled taking the pouch from her.

She turned around and walked towards Ra'qanar's home hoping he would have a change of clothes for her.

"Myra!" he smiled his ears standing straight up. "Do come in."

"Thank you Ra'quanar, its freezing." She smiled slipping past him. "You wouldn't happen to have a change of clothes I could borrow would you?" she asked pulling her cloak off and hanging on the hook next to the door.

"Of course." He smiled slipping past her and upstairs.

"How is the castle treating you?" she called to him pulling her suit off and draping it across the chair.

"It's an easy life." He called.

She nodded to herself running her hand through her hair pulling the knots out of it.

"How is the Fox?" he asked walking down the stairs over to her and handing her the clothes.

"He's good." She smiled pulling his shirt over her head. "He has me staying with the Brotherhood."

"Be careful with those assassins Myra, they will turn on you the first chance you give them."

"You don't have to remind me. But the Grey Fox insisted, we have a contract with them. As long as we work with them they cannot take out any contracts on a member of the guild." She sighed falling down onto his couch.

"Are you hungry?"

"No I'm fine but thank you." Myra replied looking up at him.

"I haven't seen you in awhile." He smiled sitting down next her, his tail falling in her lap.

She smiled grabbing it and running her hands through his fur he let out a low purr sliding across the couch closer to her.

She laughed laying her head down on his shoulder. "We have a new initiate, I'm here scouting out his mark for the Grey Fox."

He rested his head on top of hers closing his eyes. "I missed you." He whispered.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have moved away from Anvil." She frowned. "I should go before I can't get into the sanctuary."

He stood up grabbing her cloak and handing it to her. "You're welcome here any time Myra."

"Thanks Ra'qanar." She took her cloak pulling it around her, she grabbed his face pulling it down to her own and gave him a kiss on his nose. "Be careful." She whispered before pulling her hood up and slipping out of the door.

She stepped around the puddles as she headed towards the abandon house. She stopped spotting a young woman stalking an older man who walked ahead of her. A hand quickly went around her mouth pulling her into the darkness of the alley.

"Are you trying to get her killed?" Lucien hissed as his charm slowly wore off and he appeared behind her.

Myra pulled his hand from her mouth. "She's going to get herself killed the way she is sneaking. Look at her!" she whispered pointing at the woman.

"I have to agree." He shrugged watching as she crouched by them.

Myra shook her head as the girl glanced over at them. "She's horrible!"

"I just recruited her last night after I left your room."

"How does the brotherhood recruit its members?" she asked walking away from his grip and turning around to look at him.

"We come to them in their sleep after they have made their first kill." He answered leaning out of the alley to check on his initiate.

"Creepy." She shuddered walking down the alley. "I know I would not want a strange man sneaking into my room in the middle of the night."

"Really? Most of the women are more than willing to give themselves to me as soon as I mention that I'm from the Dark Brotherhood." He smiled following behind her.

"Gross." She whispered shaking her head. "Now I really regret putting my mouth anywhere near yours."

He laughed grabbing her arm and pushing her against the wall. "I never said I accepted their invitations my dear thief." He smiled pushing her hood down.

"I'm sure you haven't" she sighed slipping out under his arms and walking towards the abandon house.

"Do you doubt my word?" he smirked looking down at her.

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I am surprised by you thief I thought we had established a trust between each other."

"I have a name assassin." She glared up at him.

"Forgive me Myra." He smiled pulling the door open for her.

She walked pass him into the basement to the door leading to the sanctuary. He pushed his hand against the door and whispered the password, the door clicked open and Myra walked past him towards her room grabbing her bag and stuffing her things into it.

"Where are you going?" he nodded towards her bag as he leaned against the door way.

"I'm going to stay with another thief." She glanced over at him picking up her books and pushing them into her bag.

"Who the Khajiit?" he asked looking down at his hands.

"If you must know yes." She pulled the bag over shoulder.

"If you are not comfortable here you can stay at Fort Farragut with me." He stuck his arm out blocking her path out of the doorway.

"I'm fine thank you." She smiled ducking under his arm.

"Myra." He called after her she ignored him and continued walking towards the door. He grabbed her arm turning her around. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because I am not an assassin I don't belong here and I feel very out of place." She shrugged pulling her hood down.

"Then come stay with me." He whispered tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I am the only assassin there and it is the safest place you could possibly stay."

"Lucien" Vincent called standing behind them by Ocheeva's door.

"I'll be fine I can take care of myself, you shouldn't keep him waiting. He looks rather deadly." She smiled adjusting her bag.

He grabbed her face pulling it to his pushing his lips to hers. "Expect me tonight." He whispered against her mouth.

"But I haven't murdered anyone so why would you come to me in the night." She smiled opening her eyes.

"You're an exception." He whispered kissing her again before he turned towards Vincent.

She shook her head and turned around walking out the door.

* * *

"Of course you can stay here Myra." Ra'qanar smiled at her taking her bag from her arm. "Come in."

"Thank you Ra'qanar." She smiled walking past him.

"You can have my bed."

"Oh no Ra'qanar Ill sleep on the couch." She shook her head.

"I insist." He smiled.

"No really I'll be fine." She smiled.

"Let me get you some blankets then." He rushed up the stairs.

She pulled her cloak off and placed it on the hook.

Ra'qanar returned covering the couch with a blanket before placing a pillow and a fur down on top of it.

"Thank you." She smiled grabbing a book from her bag and sitting down on the couch. "Do you want to join me?"

He smiled sitting down next to her, she patted her lap and he stretched out on the couch laying his down on her lap. "Just like old times" he whispered looking up her.

Myra smiled running her hand through his hair as she read her book. He quickly fell asleep his face buried in her stomach with an arm wrapped around her back. She looked up as Lucien appeared in front of her looking down at the Khajiit asleep in her lap. Myra placed her finger to her lips and slowly eased her way out from under him replacing herself with the pillow. She grabbed Lucien's hand pulling him outside and quietly shut the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered looking behind him as a guard turned the corner.

"I told you I was coming." He whispered.

"I didn't think you were serious." She looked up at him his face hidden by his hood.

He smiled the moon light catching his teeth making them shine from under his dark hood.

"I don't think Ra'qanar would like an assassin in his house." She whispered pulling him away from the door towards the shadow of the side of the house. "Why do you always have this on?" she sighed pulling his hood down and pushing his hair back out of his face.

He smiled his eyes catching hers. "Are you sure I can't convince you to stay with me?"

"Yes I am perfectly happy here with Ra'qanar."

He pushed his lips against hers running his hand into her hair.

"Lucien I can't…"

He caught her lips with his cutting her off. She grabbed the back of his neck parting her lips and entangling her tongue with his deepening their kiss, he pushed his free hand into the small of her back pushing her against him as she slide her hands under his cloak and up his back sending a chill up his spine.

"Please come stay with me." He breathed against her lips.

"I can't Lucien." She brushed her lips against his.

"Myra!" Ra'qanar called breaking them from their trance.

"I should go." She whispered pulling his hood back over his head giving him a brief kiss before walking out of the shadows watching as he became invisible. "Sorry Ra'qanar I thought I heard something." She called walking towards him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked walking over to her.

"Yeah it was just a rabbit." She smiled walking into the house.

He looked around before he walked in behind her shutting the door.

* * *

Myra opened her eyes watching as Ra'qanar quietly shut the door behind him, she stretched and rolled over pulling the blanket over her head to keep the sun out. She didn't move when she felt some one squeezing onto the couch with her she already knew who it was.

"I told you Ra'qanar wouldn't be happy knowing an assassin is sneaking in and out of his home." She whispered as he slipped his arm around her.

"He will never know." Lucien smiled burying his face in the back of her hair.

"When he strangles you I'm not going to help you." She sighed closing her eyes.

* * *

She woke up to Ra'qanar opening the door a plate full of food in his arms. She spotted Lucien's robes on the ground quickly grabbing them and pushing them under her pillow. She glanced around the room for him but where ever he was hiding she could not see him.

"I brought you lunch or breakfast." He smiled holding the food out to her.

"Oh thank you." She smiled taking the plate.

"I have to go back to the castle but if you need anything just come fine me." He smiled slipping out the door.

She waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps. "Lucien?" she half whispered half yelled.

He stepped out of the closet with a smirk on his face.

"How did you hear him coming?" she asked watching him as he walked over to her.

"I'm good at what I do." He shrugged picking a grape from the plate she held in her hands.

She rolled her eyes turning to him and crossing her legs. "Here's your cloak." She pulled it out from under her pillow throwing it at him. "Not so sneaky after all."

"I knew you would pick it up when you saw it."

"Sure" she rolled her eyes throwing a grape at him.

He laughed catching it and tossed it into his mouth.

She put the plate on the floor and crawled across the couch towards him.

"What is this?" He smiled as she climbed onto his lap.

"Just shut up… assassin." She whispered grabbing a hold of his throat biting his bottom lip before pushing her lips against his. He grabbed her thighs as she tightened her grip on his throat and forced his head back so she could kiss and bite down his neck. "It seems I have the upper hand now." She smirked running her hand up his chest under his shirt.

"Only because I'm allowing it." he groaned gripping her thighs tighter.

"Really?" she whispered jerking her hips.

He grabbed her hand from his throat throwing her onto the couch and pinned her down lying between her legs. "Don't think you can out maneuver me my thief." He smiled pushing his lips back against hers tangling his tongue with hers. She slipped her wrists out of his grip pulling his shirt over his head tossing it to the floor.

"Come stay with me." He whispered pushing his forehead against hers.

"Fine but only for one night." She sighed brushing her fingers up his back.

"We'll continue this later then." He smiled pushing himself up and slipping his shirt back on along with his cloak before he disappeared and the house went quiet.

Myra sighed pushing herself up and looking around the room. "Lucien?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to the readers! :D

* * *

Myra pulled her black suit on Ra'qanar helping her buckle her daggers on her thigh where they would be hidden from view. She twisted her long Auburn into a bun pinning it into place tilting her head side to side making sure it wouldn't come loose.

"I should be back tomorrow night Ra'qanar, I'm hoping Yamen has the information I need." She pulled her cloak on. "You sure you're okay with housing myself and the new thief?"

"Of course Myra." He smiled giving her a quick hug before she left.

She stepped out into the darkness pulling her cloak over her head as she headed to Yamen's usual spot.

"Myra!" he smiled giving her a tight squeeze. "I have the information you wanted."

"Oh good Yamen!" she sat down on a crate next to him. "What have you learned?"

"The two men go to the tavern every night and return home an hour later. One leaves early in the morning to the fields and the other leaves around noon to the Fighters Guild. They return at sunset and don't leave again till night fall when they walk to the tavern."

"Wonderful Yamen!" She smiled pulling another pouch of gold from her cloak and handing it to him. "If you need anything just talk to Ra'qanar and the Grey Fox will get it for you as always." She kissed his cheek and headed out to the stables.

She opened the gate pulling her horse out to the road pulling the small sack of food out and putting it in her saddle bag before she pulled herself up. She adjusted herself in the saddle making sure her legs were secure before pushing the horse forward.

* * *

She arrived in Bruma just as the sun was making its appearance over the mountain. She gave the horse to the stable boy and walked through the massive gate and into the city.

"Myra my dear!" Ognar called as he walked out of the tavern spotting her next to the church.

"Ognar" she walked over to him giving him a hug.

He picked her up off the ground spinning around in circles. "It seems like ages since I have seen you!"

She laughed as he set her down and she grabbed his arm trying to keep her balance as everything shifted as if she was on a ship. "Ognar I don't enjoy that as much as I did as a kid."

"Old habits die hard." He laughed. "You come see me when you finish with your business."

She nodded giving him a hug before turning around and walking towards Malintus's house.

"Oh Myra." Malintus said surprised as he opened the door. "I guess the assassin was right."

"Assassin? What assassin?" she asked as she walked past him pulling her cloak off.

"He just arrived an hour or so ago." Malintus led them down the stairs Fox's laugh echoing through the house.

"Ahh Myra… you finally arrive." Fox stood up grabbing her face and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "How was the ride? Uneventful I hope." She nodded trying to get a good look at the man who was hidden in the shadows. "Lucien just arrived, we were waiting on you before we started breakfast."

"Lucien?" she sat down at the table.

Lucien smirked leaning out of the shadow and into the candle light. "Myra"

"What are you doing here?"

"Myra he is our guest show him some hospitality." Fox glared over at her as he sat down next to her. "Now tell me what you have learned about our mark."

"Do you really think it is smart to discuss Guild business in front of an outsider." She looked over at him and back to Lucien.

"Myra he is a friend of the Guild, the assassins have given us no reason not to trust them and from what I have heard you have taken a special liking to him." He laughed Lucien quickly joining him.

"You told him!" Myra kicked Lucien's leg under the table.

"He didn't have to Myra, you should know by now you can't hide anything from me." Fox laughed patting her on the back.

"Wonderful" she mumbled leaning back against her chair and unpinning her hair letting it fall down to her waist as she ran her fingers through it.

Malintus walked down the stairs placing a big stack of pancakes onto the table in front of them.

"So tell me what did you learn?" Fox asked dropping a pancake onto her plate.

"Here" she pulled her dagger out digging into its holder and grabbing a piece of parchment. "I wrote it down… don't worry there are no names or anything." She smiled already reading his thoughts.

"I will send the new recruit to you after Armand is finished training him. Until then I want you to stay in Cheydinhal and watch for his arrival."

She nodded taking a bite of her food.

The Grey Fox stood up giving Myra a kiss on the top of her head before he disappeared from the house.

"Why can't you sneak like that?" Lucien broke their silence.

"Because I'm not wearing the cowl of Nocturnal." She groaned taking another bite. "Why are you here anyway? And how did you get here before I did?"

"The Night Mother" he smiled turning back to his food.

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"It's all you need to know."

She rolled her eyes letting out a sigh. "Fine don't tell me."

"So tell me something… is he your father?" Lucien asked pushing the empty plate to the side and folding his hands on the table.

"The Grey Fox." She laughed looking up at Lucien. "To tell you the truth I wouldn't even know."

"How would you not know?"

"The cowl he wears is cursed no one knows who he really is. He's always told me that I'm the only one he has ever reviled his true identity to but I don't remember him ever doing it and my mother never told me if he was." She shrugged.

"There would have to be a way to reverse the curse."

"He has been searching for years. He wants nothing more than to return to his family." She frowned looking back down at her food.

"Wait I thought the Grey Fox was immortal."

"We have our secrets assassin just as you have yours." She smiled standing up and pulling her cloak around her before she walked out of the house.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to ride with me?" Lucien winked at her patting the front of his saddle.

"I can ride my own horse thank you." She glared shifting in her saddle.

"I have to wonder why is your horse white? You can see that beast clearly in the night."

"He was a gift, besides he's beautiful." She smiled patting the horse on the neck. "And I don't really use him when I'm working."

Lucien shrugged catching up to her as she took off down the trail.

* * *

"So you are staying with me tonight correct?" he asked riding closer to her.

She laughed looking over at him. "When did I agree to that?"

He smiled wider. "The other day when I was between your legs on that couch."

"You are not going to leave me alone until I agree are you."

"Probably not." He laughed grabbing her reins forcing her horse closer to his as he reached out and turned her face to his giving her a brief kiss.

"Fine… one night." She sighed pulling her horse away from his.

"This way." He smirked turning up a path just outside the city.

She followed behind him a huge fort coming into view as they reached the end of the path two skeleton guards standing at the entrance. Myra cringed as she stared at them.

"Just let your horse go Shadowmere will watch after him." He slid off his horse walking over to Myra and helping her off hers.

"Do we have to walk with those?" She pointed at the skeletons still standing guard.

"What is with you and those things?" he laughed. "I have an entrance over here." He helped her up the hill and over to the tree lifting the trap door open. He helped her onto the ladder waiting until he heard her shoes on the hard floor before he followed behind her.

"This is where you live?" she asked walking into the huge room.

"It's secluded and safe." He smiled lighting the torches on the wall.

She sat down on his bed pulling her boots off and rubbing her feet. "You wouldn't happen to have a shirt I could borrow. I'm exhausted and I want out of this armor."

He walked past her pulling his cloak off and tossing it over a chair. He dug through a dresser pulling out a white shirt and tossing it over to her. She turned her back to him unbuckling her daggers and throwing them on the bed before she pulled the black leather suit off and quickly pulled his shirt over her head. He picked her daggers off the bed along with her suit and put them on top of the dresser. "Are you hungry?"

"No just tired." She mumbled climbing into his bed and pulling the blankets over herself.

Lucien pulled his shirt off tossing to the floor and climbing into the small bed with her. She slid over making enough room for him as he pushed himself against her wrapping his arm around her. She grabbed his hand pulling it to her mouth and giving it a kiss before she closed her eyes.

* * *

She opened her eyes to the sound of voices echoing in the room. She rolled over noticing that Lucien was no longer beside her instead he was sitting down at the table across from the bed talking as low as he could without whispering, the man she had seen in the sanctuary sitting across from him pointing at papers.

"You finally awake" The Grey Fox said walking out of the shadows and into the room.

Vincent and Lucien looked over at her, she sank back down on the bed pulling the blanket over her head as the Grey Fox let out a laugh. She felt the bed dip as Lucien sat down and pulled the blanket away from her head pushing her hair out of her face till he could see her bright green eyes looking back up at him her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He kissed her forehead with laugh.

"You could have woke me up so I could have put pants on." She whispered glaring up at him.

"You said you were tired… I didn't want be rude." He smirked.

"Why don't we give them a minute Vincent?" The Fox said walking out of the room Vincent following closely behind him.

Lucien stood up grabbing her suit from the dresser and handing it to her before walking out of the room. She quickly pulled the shirt off and slipped the suit on grabbing her daggers from the dresser and strapping them in place on her thigh.

"Myra" The Grey Fox smiled as he walked back into the room. "We need to discuss something…" he motioned to the table and she walked over to it sitting down in the chair he had pulled out for her. Lucien and Vincent joining them soon after. "The night mother has requested Lucien to perform an assassination to raise his ranks."

"She gives him no information on his mark, he must find the resources to do it himself." Vincent added.

"The reason Lucien came to Bruma was to ask for my help. Myra I need you to assist Lucien."

"What? I am no assassin, I like you Lucien but I refuse to help you kill an innocent." She shook her head.

"Myra this man is far from innocent. The woman who asked Sithis for his death was the woman that he beat to an inch of her life and then raped her leaving her to die in a dark alley. Had it not been for the beggar that found her she would surely be dead." Fox reached out taking her hand in his. "Myra I would never ask you to kill anyone. We just need you to help Lucien corner him."

"What is it that you need me to do?"

"I need you to get close to him, get him drunk and convince him to take you to his bed." Lucien said.

"What? I'm sorry but no!" she yelled standing up and grabbing her cloak. "I am not a common whore that you can just use to seduce your mark for you Lucien. Find another thief to romance into doing your dirty work." She walked out of the room pulling her cloak on.

"Myra!" she ignored him pulling her hood on and walking faster cursing herself for not knowing where she was going. "Myra please." He grabbed her arm stopping her.

"What Lucien… What do you want?" she pulled her arm from his grip looking up at him.

"If you don't want to help I understand I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. But don't walk away from me." He pushed her hood down.

"Myra you are an excellent thief, you are the only one who can do this. Armand has agreed to help, he or Lucien will always be near you. I would not ask you to do this unless I knew it was safe." Fox said walking up from behind Lucien. "You know how much you mean to me I would not let anyone lay a finger on you if it would cause you harm."

"Fine I will do it." She sighed rolling her eyes. She walked past them back into the room falling onto the bed. "What do you want me to do?"

"All you need to do is get the man to take you back to his place into a room away from his guards and I will do the rest." Lucien said leaning against the table.

"Take this." Vincent gave her a sapphire blue dress with a white corset and white heels. "Ocheeva will do your hair and makeup back at the sanctuary."

She took the dress putting it into her bag next to the bed and pulling it over her shoulder. She followed behind Vincent and the Grey Fox, Lucien stayed behind them in the room. They walked out of the fort the huge metal gate closing behind them. Lucien appeared with her horse in hand walking towards her the hood of his cloak hiding his face. He helped her onto her horse handing her her bag once she was sitting in place on her saddle.

"Do you mind if I ride with you? Shadowmere doesn't seem to want to join me today." He smiled.

She nodded sliding forward. He pulled himself up behind her pushing his hood down off of his face and grabbing the reins wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry" he whispered as they walked down the hill towards Cheydinhal. She laid her head back against his shoulder closing her eyes.

* * *

"Come Myra." Ocheeva took her hand pulling her into her room and shutting the door. She pushed Myra down into a chair and began working her hair. "Antoinetta can you bring a torch?" Ocheeva called leaning outwards to see into the hallway.

"Torch? What are you going to do with a torch!" Myra shrieked pulling her hair out of Ocheeva's hands.

"Relax" she smiled her sharp teeth shinning in the dim light. Antoinetta returned with the torch, Ocheeva held a metal bar into it heating it before wrapping a strand of Myra's hair around it turning into a loose ringlet, she repeated the process till her whole head was covered in loose ringlets. Ocheeva painted her lips with a pale pink and then outlined her eyes with just enough black to make them brighten against her face. She helped Myra slip into the sapphire dress and tighten the corset around her waist and handing her her shoes. Myra slipped them on buckling the straps around her ankle. She followed Ocheeva out of the room smoothing the dress out. "Well what do you think?" Ocheeva asked moving aside.

Lucien turned around pulling his hood down and looking her up and down. The sapphire dress hugging her curves while the corset hugged her waist making her look even more curvy the way it pushed her breast up. Her long Auburn hair draped over her shoulders stopping just below her ribs in loose ringlets. "Wow Myra."

"What? Does it look awful?" she frowned looking down at the dress.

"No you look stunning." He smiled walking over to her and giving her a kiss.

"You look just like your mother." Fox said walking out of the training room door. "Armand will follow you to the tavern by roof top." He wrapped a fur over her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

She followed Lucien out of the sanctuary and into a dark alley just outside the tavern.

"I'll be right there with you Myra." He smiled pushing his lips against hers. "Take this with you." He pulled a dagger out and slipped it into the front of the corset. He kissed her again as the charm took effect and he started to fade away. "Lead the way." He whispered.

She walked towards the tavern looking up at the roof as Armand slipped down onto the balcony slipping through a window into the tavern. She took a deep breath pulling the door open waiting till she felt Lucien slip through before she stepped in.

"He's at the bar, white shirt." He whispered.

She spotted the man and sat down next to him. "Mind buying a lady a drink?" she smiled as he looked over at her.

"Of course. A glass of your finest wine!" the man called to the bartender. "Are you new here? I don't think I have ever seen you before?"

"Yes I just moved here from Chorrol." She smiled turning to face him and crossing her legs. "Maybe you could show me around sometime." She smiled reaching out and fumbling with his necklace.

"It would be a pleasure." He smiled leaning in towards her.

She took a drink of the wine licking her lips after she pulled it away.

"You know the city is lovely at night if you would like to go for a tour now." He looked down the front of her dress and back up to her face.

"I would love to." She whispered running her finger down his chest. She looked up to the beams above the tavern spotting Armand, she nodded towards the window and he quietly slipped out as she slid off the barstool linking her arm with the mans and giving him the best smile she could. He bused her around the town showing her everything she could possibly imagine the six well armed guards following them closely. "And what about your home?" she whispered brushing her lips against his throat. He smirked at her grabbing her by her throat and pushing his mouth against hers in a rough kiss. "I would prefer to do this in private." She gasped looking over at the guards.

"Of course." He growled grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the house next to them. "Stay out here!" The man yelled pushing Myra into the house she tripped over the dress falling to her knees the man forcing her onto her back and shoving her dress up as soon as the door shut behind him.

"Aren't we moving a little fast." She breathed trying to get out from under the man.

He punched her busting her lip open. She spit the blood out of her mouth turning back to the man who was unlacing his pants she took advantage of her chance while he was distracted and stood up running into the next room the man following quickly after her grabbing her arm and slamming her against a mirror the glass cutting into her back as it shattered. "It will be better for both of us if you just hold still." He growled grabbing a hand full of her hair and yanking her head back.

Lucien walked around the corner anger building in his chest when he saw the man trying to rip Myra's underwear off his pants already in a puddle at his feet. He rushed over to them covering the man's mouth and sliding the dagger across his throat blood spraying Myra's chest and throat.

"Are you okay?" He asks grabbing her arm as he kicked the dying man out of the way.

"I'm fine. Can we just get out here?" she breathed walking past him and up the stairs. "Where did you come in?"

"Back window."

"What happened?" Fox yelled rushing over to Myra.

"I was almost raped." She groaned walking past him into Ocheeva's room and slamming the door shut.

Ocheeva helped her pull the corset off tossing it to the floor the dagger clattering against the stone.

"Can I have a bowl of water and a rag?" Myra asked as she pulled the dress off tossing it to the floor.

"Of course." Ocheeva slipped out shutting the door behind her.

Myra untied her bra being cautious of the glass sticking out of her back.

"Let me." Lucien whispered setting a bowl of hot water down on the desk.

"I can do it."

"You can't even see your back."

"I don't need your help."

"You do now lay." He groaned pushing her down onto the bed flat on her stomach.

"Lucien…"

"Would you just shut up for once." He pulled her hair off her back pulling the glass out and tossing it to the floor before running the rag across it. Ocheeva pushed the door open handing him bandages and disappearing behind the door again.

"What happen to not letting anything happen to me?" Myra asked lifting up off the bed and looking at him.

"I had to find a way in without alerting the guards. I didn't think he would try something so quickly." He looked up at her motioning for her to sit up.

"I thought you had talent." She smirked holding her bra in place as he wrapped the bandages around her.

"I'm the best."

"Well obviously not."

"I doubt you could have gotten into that house faster than me."

"Is that a challenge assassin?"

"It's a fact… thief." He smiled looking up at her wiping the black that was running down her face with the rag. Myra closed her eyes letting him wipe the makeup off of them. "I'm sorry Myra." He whispered when she opened her eyes.

"It's okay Lucien." She smiled pushing her lips against his.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm glad so many of you enjoy my story, this is the funnest on to write out of all my stories. :D

* * *

Myra woke up the dull pain in her back making her breath hitch in her throat as she rolled over to face Lucien.

"Are you okay?" Lucien whispered pushing her hair out of her face.

"Just my back." She sighed as the pain silenced. She caught his lips with hers biting down on his bottom lip as she pulled away.

"Well good morning." He smirked.

"Where's Fox at?" She whispered lifting up and looking over him around the room.

"He's in the guest quarters."

"Oh… How big is this place exactly?"

"I'll have to show you one of these days." He whispered tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Are you sure your okay with what happened last night?"

"I'm fine, you came in before he could achieve his goal." She whispered pushing her lips back against his running her tongue across his lips until he parted them and caught her tongue with his pushing her onto her back running his hands up her thigh and across her ribs and into her hair grabbing a handful of it. He used his knee to push her legs open climbing between them never breaking away from her mouth her as he pulled his hand from her hair running it down and then up the loose shirt.

They jerked their heads to the door way when Fox's cleared his throat, his back turned to them.

"Kill me now!" Myra groaned as Lucien climbed off of her keeping the blanket across his lap.

"I wanted to say goodbye Myra… I didn't know you were… indisposed." He laughed keeping his back to them.

Myra climbed off the bed Lucien still sitting on the edge, she grabbed his cloak off the chair pulling it on and walking over to the Grey Fox. "You're leaving?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I have some business to take care of Myra." He smiled grabbing her hand from his shoulder and holding it in his own as he turned around. "I may have found a way to cure this curse."

"Oh" she frowned looking down at the ground knowing that if he could break the curse he would return to his family leaving her behind.

"Myra" he frowned lifting her chin so he could see her green eyes. "You are my family, when this curse is broken I plan on taking you home with me. You don't need to worry about being left behind, I promised your mother that I would be with you till I drew my last breath." He wiped the tear off her cheek. "I love you Myra."

"I love you too." She whispered wrapping her arms around him.

"You take care of her why she is here Lucien." He smiled pushing Myra's hair out of him face. "I'll see you soon." He kissed her forehead before he turned around and left.

Myra wrapped her arms around herself looking down at the floor.

Lucien walked over to her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. "He loves you Myra he wouldn't leave you behind."

She nodded wiping her face with her hands and turning around to him giving him a soft kiss. "I think I will take you up on your offer of staying here with you while I'm in Cheydinhal. It would be crowded at Ra'qanar's anyway with myself and the new recruit."

He smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist."

"Excuse me?" she leaned back her brow pushing together.

"Don't deny it." He laughed grabbing the back of her neck and pushing his lips back against hers.

"I can resist you Lucien, I think it's the other way around." She smirked pushing him backwards towards the bed climbing on top of him as soon as he fell backwards and pinning his hands above his head. She kissed the tip of his nose pulling away when he tried to catch her lips.

"Don't be a tease Myra… you will regret it." He growled his eyes half closed as she gently bit his neck.

She ignored his threat brushing her lips across his quickly pulling away when he tried to kiss her.

"Myra…" he groaned looking up at her as she laughed. "Enough of this game." He growled pulling his arms from hers and flipping her onto her back holding her hands above her head and pushing his lips against hers forcing her lips apart with his tongue. Her body relaxed beneath him and he released her hands pulling her leg up to wrap around him running his hand down her thigh ripping the side of her underwear.

"Ahh… Lucien! You could've just pulled them off."

"It's better this way." He smiled moving to her neck leaving a trail of wet kiss stopping at the collar of her shirt cutting it with his teeth before sitting up and pulling it apart flashing Myra a crooked smile as he ran his hands over her covered breast pulling the bra apart and tossing it to the floor before ripping the other side of her underwear and pulling them off of her and tossing them with the rest of her shredded clothes. He slid his hand between her legs Myra thrusting into it as soon as he touched her, he covered her mouth with his muffling her moan as he pushed a finger into her smiling against her mouth when he felt the barrier giving her away as a virgin. She pulled his hand out pushing him off of her onto the bed and straddling him lifting up so she could untie his pants. He sat up picking her up as he slid to the edge of the bed pushing his pants down once his feet hit the floor along with her torn shirt and his cloak. He licked her nipple with the tip of his tongue running his thumb over her other one, her back arching into him. She lifted up taking him in her hand and guiding him into her. He grabbed her hips slowly easing her down onto him her nails digging into his shoulder as she tensed from the pain.

"Myra… relax, it won't hurt so much if you just relax." He whispered looking up at her pained face as it slowly relaxed. He kissed her neck her nails digging into his shoulders again when he pushed in breaking past her barrier and pushing her all the way down onto him pulling her face to his and locking their mouths together pushing her hair off of her chest and behind her back. She slowly started moving her hips a small moan breaking through her lips echoing in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her placing one hand between her shoulder blades and the other at the small of her back thrusting his hips up to meet hers every time she pulled back. She broke away from his mouth her head falling back as she breathed his name, he moaned into her neck as she bucked her hips harder her body shimmering in the firelight as her skin became damp with sweat. She pushed her forehead against Lucien's her bright green eyes entrancing his brown bringing them into a world of their own.

He caught her lips with his again holding onto her as he stood up and laid her back down on the bed. She pushed his hair behind his ear as he slowly thrust back into her, her back arching against him. She wrapped her legs around him her heels digging into the backs of his thighs asking him to go deeper. He complied pushing farther into her both of them moaning in tune. "I love you Lucien." Myra whispered pulling his face to her so she could entrance him with her eyes again. He smiled kissing her with hunger as he thrust faster their moans muffling each others. She could feel the heat building in her stomach and surging up her spine as he pushed into her harder. She gripped his arms tilting her head back as her body surged with pleasure. "I love you Myra" He moaned against her neck as he sent wave after wave of pleasure through her body her moans echoing through the room. He moaned as he let go, his body collapsing onto hers as he covered her neck with soft kisses. Myra pulled the tie from his hair and ran her fingers through it while the other hand tickled his arm.

He pulled himself up on his forearms her eyes looking into his as soon as he looked up. She smiled tilting her head to the side as she pushed his hair out of his face.

"What do you say we just stay here today? Forget about everyone else." He whispered kissing her forehead.

She nodded. "I'm tired anyways."

He smiled and laid down next to her pulling the blankets over them as she laid her head down on his chest listening to his heart beat. He pushed her hair off of her so he could tickle her neck and shoulder. She closed her eyes the sound of his heart lulling her to sleep. Lucien laid there staring at the ceiling his thief sound asleep on him a smile spread across his face, she had awoken something he thought no one ever could. She had him wrapped around her finger and he had no intention of trying to unwrap himself.

* * *

Lucien opened his eyes sitting up and looking around the room when he noticed Myra was no longer next to him. He looked out of the door way noticing how unusually bright the fort was he spotted her walking down the hallway carrying two plates in her arms. His shirt covering just below her butt her long slender legs hypnotizing him as she walked towards him.

"You're awake." She smiled putting a plate down on the table and bringing the other one over to him.

She handed him the plate and kissed his forehead before turning back towards the door way.

"Where you going?" he called watching the sway of her hips as she walked down the hallway.

"I found an orange tree… I made juice." She called.

He picked his hair tie from the ground and pulled his hair back into a low ponytail.

"Eat" she smiled walking over to him and giving him the mug of juice. She set her mug on the ground grabbing her plate from the table and sitting down next to him.

Lucien finished first setting his plate on the floor and laying back down into the bed running his hand over her back. "I love you Myra."

She looked over at him a huge smile on her face. "I love you too Lucien." She put her plate on the ground and laid down on his stomach.

"I have to leave for Bravil tonight."

"What? Why?" she asked resting her head on her hands and looking up at him.

"I have to go visit the Night Mother. I'll be back in a few days, you can stay here come and go as you please the guards won't attack you. Just don't let anyone know about the trap door."

She nodded.

"You won't even notice I'm gone." He smiled pushing her hair out of her face. "I have to pack. Do you want to help me?"

She sat up and walked over to his dresser digging through the drawers. He pulled his pants back on grabbing the bag from the table and walking over beside her. Myra pulled out clothes and stuffed them into the bag while Lucien disappeared down the hall for food.

"Here's some coin for food, clothes whatever you need." He tossed a bag of coins on the table as he walked over to her and put the food into the bag she had filled with clothes giving her a kiss as he took the bag from her hands and put it on the bed. She gave him a shirt that he quickly pulled over his head before turning to buckle his boots up while she pulled a pair of his pants on. He pulled his cloak on and tossed the bag over his shoulder. "If you need anything just go to the sanctuary, they will give you whatever you need." He said as they walked down the hall towards the main entrance Shadowmere already waiting for him. He hung the bag off the horn of her saddle and turned towards Myra wrapping his arms around her and pushing his mouth against hers before climbing onto the horse. "I'll be back soon." He smiled.

"Be careful." She yelled as he rode down the hill away from her pulling his hood over his hood.

She waited till she could no longer see him before she walked back into the fort. She pulled her leather suit on and grabbed her cloak deciding to ride down into Cheydinhal and let Ra'qanar know that she wouldn't be staying with him.

* * *

"Myra" Ra'qanar smiled opening the door for her. "I already know what's going on the Grey Fox stopped by the other night."

"Oh good. You're sure you don't mind housing the new recruit?" she asked pulling off her cloak and hanging it on the hook next to the door.

"Not at all although I don't think it is wise for you to be staying alone with an assassin though." He frowned sitting down next to her on the couch.

"He told you about Lucien?"

He nodded.

"Can no one keep secrets anymore?" she groaned rolling her eyes.

"Myra we are all family, we don't keep anything from each other." He smiled. "Just keep your wits about you."

She nodded with a sigh looking over at him. "I heard you got into a fight." She smirked poking him in the chest.

"He threatened me." He shrugged fumbling with his tail. "You know how I am when someone under minds me."

Myra laughed grabbing his tail from his hands and running her fingers through the fur. "Remember when that farmer tried to chase you off his land with a broom and you tore the broom from his hands and broke it over your knee."

He laughed nodding his head.

"And he ran off screaming when you told him you could think of twenty ways to use the broom on him one including his pants around his ankles." Myra laughed shaking her head.

"You got into a lot of trouble when we were teenagers to Myra. I remember the Grey Fox having to bail you out jail more than once. Like the time you pick pocketed an off duty guard and then tried to convince him that you were a witch with horrible mind control powers."

Myra laughed nodding her head. "I almost had him going if Armand hadn't started laughing."

Ra'qanar laughed holding his stomach and bending over. "We had some fun times growing up in Anvil."

"Yeah" she smiled. "Did you know that Fox thinks he found a cure for his curse?"

"Oh." Ra'qanar frowned.

"Yeah."

"Do you think he would really leave us all behind?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "But would you turn down the chance to be back with your family?"

He shook his head fumbling with his hands. "I don't know. I mean the Guild is my family, you and Armand are the closes thing I've had to kin."

Myra smiled wrapping her arms around his neck."I'll always be here Ra'qanar no matter what happens."

"I love you Myra." He purred squeezing her against his chest.

"I love you too Ra'qanar." She whispered.

* * *

Myra opened her eyes the sunlight blinding her as it found its way into the house through a crack in the window. She shifted on the couch Ra'qanar moving as soon as she sat up.

"Ra'qanar, Ra'qanar you have to get up your late." She shook him.

He opened his eyes looking up at her, they went big when he realized he had slept too late. "I have to go, I need to be at the castle!" he stood up pulling his boots on and rushing out the door returning a moment later giving Myra a hug and then rushing away again.

She laughed picking up her cloak and locking Ra'qanar's door as she stepped out after him.

"You're Lucien's thief aren't you?"

Myra turned around to see an Argonian walking towards her. "I am thief but I am not his thief. Who are you?" she called grabbing the handle of her dagger.

He put his hands up to show he was unarmed. "Whoa there Myra. My names Teinaava, I'm Ocheeva's twin brother. I'm surprised she didn't tell you about me."

"Oh I'm sorry Teinaava." She smiled holding her hand out to him.

"Ocheeva told me you were a feisty one, the perfect match for our Lucien." He laughed shaking her hand. "Maybe you can put that man in his place."

Myra smiled.

"Would you like to join myself and a few assassins for lunch?"

"Oh I couldn't intrude."

"I insist." He smiled holding out his arm.

She linked her arm into his and they walked towards the tavern.

"Have you met the other assassins?" Teinaava asked looking down at her.

"I've meet Ocheeva, Vincent and a new recruit Antoinetta."

"Oh good Antoinetta will be joining us as well as Ocheeva along with a young woman named Telaendril."

He held the door open for Myra and directed her to the table.

"I see you found Myra." Ocheeva smiled as they sat down. "I thought Lucien would have had you trapped in that fort for weeks before finally letting you see day light the way he goes on."

Antoinetta laughed when Myra's cheeks went red and she turned her face.

"Ignore them. My names Telaendril." The woman across from her stuck her hand out.

"Myra." She smiled shaking it. "Tell me Ocheeva what has Lucien said about me?"

Ocheeva and Teinaava laughed looking at each other.

"You would have to ask Vincent about that dear." Ocheeva smiled. "He's only told us that we are to treat as if you were a sister of the brotherhood."

"Hmm…" Myra looked out the window she never thought she would be sitting at a table full of laughing assassins and actually enjoy it. She spotted Ahdarji talking to Yamen in the alley across from the tavern. "I don't mean to be rude but I have to go… thank you for lunch and it was nice to meet both of you." She smiled pushing out of her chair and walking out of the tavern running towards Ahdarji. "Ahdarji!" she yelled.

The Khajiit turned around spotting Myra. "Myra!" she laughed as Myra wrapped her arms around her.

"I haven't seen you for so long!" she smiled tears running down her face.

"I'm happy to see you too Myra." Ahdarji smiled taking Myra's face in her hands hand wiping her tears away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you actually. I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Of course Ahdarji anything you want." Myra smiled.

"A filthy Argonian stole Qa-Dar's ring from me." She frowned. "I was wondering if you could get it back for me."

"Yes, yes of course you and Qa-Dar are my family." Myra smiled. "I promised him I would take care of you when he passed."

"I asked Armad and he found out that the Argonian gave it to the Countess but he doesn't want to do the job alone."

"Then let's leave now. I just have to leave a note for Ra'qanar and let him know I'm leaving."

"I have a carriage just outside the city gates. I'll wait for you there."

Myra nodded and ran towards Ra'qanar's house.

* * *

They'd been on the road for two days and finally Myra could see Leyawiin's city gates.

"So what all has Armad found out." Myra asked turning to look towards Ahdarji.

"Well Qa-Dar stole the ring from the Countess years ago when he first started out. He kept it all these years as a souvenir to remind him of his first mark. The Argonian who stole it was arrested and he tried to bribe the guards with it. They took it from him and now the Countess has it again. You have to get it back Myra that's all I have left of Qa-Dar."

"I'm going to get it back Ahdraji."

Armad opened the door to the carriage helping them step out. "Alright Myra we can do this tonight, I've found a way into the castle. There's a hidden passage Dar Jee showed me the other night."

Myra laughed. "Our Argonian friend who is a Khajiit in disguise and enjoys licking his butt?"

"I think you are the only one who finds his jokes funny." Armad groaned pulling her towards the castle.

"He's so random its funny." She laughed.

They walked through the doors of the castle towards Dar Jee who was leaning against the wall a huge smile forming on his face when he spotted Myra.

"My Myra." he licked the side of her face.

"Gross Dar Jee." She groaned wiping the side of her face.

"Do you want to lead us to this passage Dar Jee?" Armad asked pulling his cloak off and tossing it along the barrels.

Dar Jee nodded leading them down into the basement.

Myra pulled her hair up into a ponytail following behind them.

Dar Jee pulled a lever and the wall shifted open reviling a dark hallway. "Take these Myra. Use your charm to get the guard to open his mouth and you can pour this down his throat and put him to sleep." He smiled handing her four small vials.

She nodded pushing them into her belt and slipping into the dark tunnel Armand following behind her. Her footsteps completely silent as they worked their way up to the hallway leading to the countess room, they climbing out of a picture jumping down onto the ground. "There's a guard." She whispered to Armand pointing at the man standing in front of the door.

"I don't see any life signs anywhere else except through that door." He whispered looking around.

"Right. Take this and wait here." She whispered pulling her tie from her hair and handing it to him. "I'll get him to come with me and as soon as we are gone you get that ring and meet me outside the door."

Armad nodded.

Myra fluffed her hair and stepped out of the shadows looking towards the guard swaying her hips as much as possible as she walked towards him his eyes following her long legs to her curvy hips up to her bright green eyes. She walked past him running her finger down his jaw turning around and walking backwards into a storage closet motioning for him to follow her. The guard smirked chasing after her, Myra pushed him against the wall quietly pulling a vial from her belt getting her lips close enough to his so he would part them expecting hers to push against his at any moment.

"Nighty Night." Myra whispered her lips brushing his ear as she poured the potion into his mouth and pushed his jaw closed his body falling to the floor as she walked out. Armad slipped out of the room dropping the ring into her hand, Myra smiled slipping it onto her thumb.

"I don't know how you do that." Armad whispered once they were back in the tunnel.

"Men will do anything if they think they are going to get to lay with a woman." Myra smiled. "You just have to charm them."

They stepped out of the tunnel thanking Dar Jee before they walked out of the castle and to Ahdarji house.

"Oh… Thank you…" Ahdarji cried falling down onto her couch holding the ring in her hands. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Myra and Armad sat down on the couch Ahdarji sitting between them. They wrapped their arms around her just like they did the day Qa-Dar was found dead. Myra buried her face in the Khajiit's neck closing her eyes chasing away the memories.


	5. Chapter 5

Myra stepped out of the market carrying a basket of food balancing it in one hand while she pulled her hood over her head to keep out the cold from the ocean her long auburn hair pulled over her right shoulder running down her chest. She tilted her head down hiding her face from the guard's men as they walked past her. She walked up the steps leading towards Ahdarji house pulling the door open the smell of Ahdarji's cooking escaping the house and filling the air.

"It smells wonderful Ahdarji!" Myra called setting the basket down on the table and pulling her cloak off.

"I missed Ahdarji's cooking, its better then the slop I make." Armad laughed pulling the wine and bread from Myra's basket. "You want some?" he shook the bottle of wine in front of Myra.

"Yes please" she smiled draping her cloak on the back of a chair. "What do you want me to do Ahdarji?"

"Nothing you sit and have a glass of wine." She smiled pushing Myra away.

Armad looked up from the glasses as a knock echoed through the room.

"You two go upstairs into my room, if you hear me cough you go out my window." Ahdarji whispered pushing them up the stairs.

They rushed up into her room looking out the window around the house looking for any sign of guard's men.

"It's safe you two." Ahdarji called with a laugh.

Armad walked downstairs Myra following behind him. Ahdarji stood in the kitchen with an arm full of roses.

"Oh do you have a suitor?" Armad smiled spotting Ahdarji.

"They're for Myra actually." She smiled handing them to her.

"What?" Myra looked down confused taking the flowers. "Who are they from?"

Ahdarji shrugged handing her the roses.

Myra took them pulling the small piece of parchment from the bundle and cracking the wax seal so she could unfolding the paper. "It's from Lucien." She smiled.

"That assassin!" Armad yelled taking the note from her hands and reading it.

"Assassin?" Ahdarji rushed over looking down at the parchment.

"You were wonderful our last night together and I love you with every beat of my heart?" Armad laughed handing the note to Ahdarji. "What a tacky tacky man!"

"It's sweet Armad. An assassin and a thief who would of thought?" Ahdarji smiled up at her.

"So it's a little tacky." Myra shrugged smelling the roses.

"Wait you told him guild business? Is that how he knows you're here?" Ahdarji asked looking up from the piece of parchment.

"No" Myra shook her head. "The guilds secrets are my own I would never tell anyone anything especially an assassin."

"The Grey Fox was tiring to build ties between the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild, Myra now has Lucien wrapped around her finger now if only you can do the same with the Night Mother. Though I'm not sure you can sleep with a sprit." Armad elbowed her giving her a wink.

Myra rolled her eyes.

"Here honey put them in this." Ahdarji smiled handing her a vase full of water. "Maybe you could push some babies out for Auntie Ahdarji." She smiled kissing her cheek.

"By the Nine would you two stop." She groaned putting the flowers in the vase and placing them on the table.

Ahdarji poured her stew into bowls and they all sat down to eat Armad continuing his teasing.

"It's nice having you both home, I wish Ra'qanar could have came with you and Myra we would've had the whole family back home." Ahdarji sighed as they sat in front of the fire.

"They treat him like a slave at that castle." Myra shook her head taking a drink of her wine.

"He needs the money though Myra. You know he's a fighter not a thief, he's always had a hard time sneaking." Armad said.

Myra listened to Ahdarji and Armad reminisce until she found herself falling asleep on the floor next to the fire her wine glass still in her hand. She woke up the next morning Armad asleep with his head resting on the small of her back.

"He got a little drunk and decided to use you as a pillow." Ahdarji laughed when she saw Myra lean up and glance back at Armad. "Reminds me of when you guys were little and you would all fall asleep on the Grey Fox when he came to visit. I would come down in the morning to make breakfast and all four of you would be squished on that small couch just snoring away." She smiled.

Myra smiled bucking her hips up sending Armad's head slamming down on her back jerking him awake.

"Damn it Myra!" he groaned slapping her butt as he sat up. "Just make my headache worse."

"Well don't fall asleep on me." She laughed pushing him with her foot. She pushed herself up popping her back as she stretched and walked over to Ahdarji sitting down at the table pulling a rose from the vase and twisting it between her fingers.

"Are you hungry Myra?" Ahdarji asked scooping eggs onto a plate.

"Starving" Myra replied with a smile putting the rose up to her nose.

Armad pulled it from her hand whacking her on the head with it as he sat down. "I'm wondering how Lucien knew you were here still."

"Who knows?" She shrugged. "He would never tell me"

"Doesn't that bother you?" Armad asked pushing the rose back into the vase.

"No, I keep secrets from him." She shrugged looking over at him. "Besides we haven't even known each other for very long."

Ahdarji set down a plate full of food in front of both of them before grabbing a plate for herself and joining them.

"Do you love him?" Armad asked looking up from his food.

Myra nodded smiling.

Armad shook his head. "Be careful with those assassins Myra."

"Armad you know me, I can take care of myself. I trust him."

"He's an assassin Myra that fuckin Night Mother tells him what to do, he has no mind of his own."

"Lucien would never hurt me Armad, you were there when he killed that guy trying to force himself on me."

"He put you in that situation Myra! You're a smart girl use you fucking brain!"

"Armad!" Ahdarji growled glaring at him.

"No the Grey Fox put me in that situation not Lucien! Your blind to everything else because you can't get pass the fact that he's an assassin!" Myra yelled standing up and slamming her hands down on the table.

"No Lucien was the one who took too long getting into that damn house! He's the reason you were almost raped and then you go and spread your legs for him!" Armad yelled standing up and pointing at her.

Myra leaned over the table punching Armad in the face, he fell to his knees holding his nose looking up at Myra as she kicked him in the chest sending him onto his back. "How dare you Armad!" she yelled pushing her boot down on his chest keeping him pinned to the floor, Ahdarji grabbing her arm trying to pull her off of him. "You're suppose to be my family, my brother and you speak like this about me!" she yelled tears streaming down her face.

"Myra please." Ahdarji pleaded pulling her arm.

Myra stepped away from Armad pulling her arm from Ahdarji's grip.

"Myra wait… please." Armad called after her as she walked out the door.

"Fuck you Armad!" she yelled slamming the door shut behind her and running down the stairs running down to the docks finding her secret nook where she use to hide when she was little. She pulled her knees to her chest burying her face in her arms.

"Myra please." Armad whispered climbing in next to her touching her arm. She jerked away turning her back to him. "I'm sorry Myra." He pleaded wrapping his arms around her laying his head down on her back. "I love you Myra I don't want to find you dead because your heart fogged your brain from thinking straight. You and Ra'qanar are the only stable family I have I can't lose you two."

She shifted turning around to face him wrapping her arms around his neck burying her face into his shoulder. "I can't help that I love him Armad."

"I know Myra." He whispered squeezing her. "Just don't let that fog your judgment."

"I'm sorry for hitting you." She whispered tightening her arms.

"I deserved it." He laughed. "I'm sorry for what I said Myra."

"It's okay." She smiled kissing his cheek.

"I love you." He smiled wiping her tears off her cheeks with his hands.

"I love you too."

"Let's head back before Ahdarji starts to worry that we decided to murder each other." He laughed as he backed out of the small area pulling Myra with him wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked up towards the house kissing her cheek.

* * *

Myra hugged Ahdarji for what seemed like forever.

"You bring that assassin here to meet me as soon as you get a chance."

"I will Ahdarji. Please don't cry I will come back to see you as soon as I finish with the initiate I promise." Myra wiped the wet fur under Ahdarji's eyes kissing her forehead.

Ahdarji nodded letting go of Myra.

Myra climbed onto her horse while she had the chance.

"I love you two." Ahdarji called as they rode away from the city.

"We love you!" Armad and Myra said in tune.

"That's why I got on my horse as soon as I could." Armad whispered with laugh.

"Yeah leaving me stranded there." Myra glared over at him.

They rode till night fall stopping in Bravil for the night leaving the next day early in the morning riding till they reached Cheydinhal just after noon.

"Oh my ass is asleep." Armad whined squatting down to stretch his legs. "I may have just ruined my chance of ever having children."

Myra laughed sliding off the horse and following him into the city. "I'm starving do you want to come eat with me? My treat…" she smiled walking backwards towards the inn.

"I wouldn't refuse free food." He laughed following after her.

"So tell me something Myra..." Armad said resting his hands on the table. "Do you think this recruit will end up being able to pass his test?"

She shrugged. "You've seen him in action, you know more than I do."

"True." Armad smiled looking out the window. "Speaking of the new recruit." He pointed at the man walking towards them. He was tall, his short black hair catching the sun as his dark blue eyes searched the town.

"That's him? Doesn't he seem a little young?"

"He's the same age as you." Armad laughed.

"Yeah but I have been with the Fox my whole life. I was a skilled thief before I joined the guild." Myra glared over at him.

"I admit he's not very skilled but he's getting there." Armad shrugged as he slid out of the booth motioning the recruit over to them.

"Myra this is Alexander." Armad smiled.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She smiled sliding out of the booth and shaking his hand.

"I recognize you… you were there at my initiation." He smiled.

"I thought you looked familiar."

"Did J'baana brief you at all?" Armad asked motioning for him to sit down.

"Yeah" Alexander replied sliding into the booth.

"Myra will be assisting you with your mark. If you get into trouble she will be the one bailing you out." Armad smiled kicking her foot.

She smirked at him rolling her eyes.

"So we are doing this tonight then?" Alexander asked looking over at her.

"Well yeah. You want to get it before they find out you're here and move the object." Myra replied. "We only have a couple hours till night fall so why don't we go take our posts."

"Where?" Alexander asked raising his eyebrow.

"On the roof, where else would we go?" Myra folded her arms looking over at him.

He shrugged. "How are we going to get on the roof?"

Myra sighed stepping out of the booth.

"Have fun with this one!" Armad laughed walking out of the tavern.

"Come on" Myra sighed pulling his arm and walking up the stairs. "Now just watch and follow my path." She pushed the window open stepping out onto the ledge and pulling herself up onto the roof using her boots to dig into the wall as she pulled herself up. "Well come on." She smiled looking down at Alexander who was looking up at her from the window.

He looked down at the ground and back up at her.

"Don't look down." She sighed. "Come one. Now or never." She laid on her stomach holding her hand out to him her ponytail falling over her shoulder and hanging next to her hand.

He took it digging his boots into the wall copying Myra's steps up the wall as she pulled him up.

"Good Job." She smiled pushing herself up and patting him on the back as she walked towards the edge of the inn. "Alright this part is a bit harder so watch closely." She pulled her cloak off throwing it down on the roof and backing up till she had enough distance before running past Alexander and jumping from the roof tucking herself into a ball before she landed, rolling onto it and onto her feet. She motioned to him with a smile.

Alexander shook his head.

Myra nodded putting her hands on her hips.

Alexander backed up and followed behind Myra trying to mirror her actions only to fall on the roof flat on his stomach. "Ohh…" He groaned laying his head down.

"Are you alright?" Myra whispered trying to hold in her laugh.

"No I think I cracked a rib." He groaned as she helped him to his feet.

"Let me see." She laughed pulling his shirt up and pushing on his ribs. "You have a lot of scars." She looked up at him running her hands over his ribs.

"Yeah rough childhood." He shrugged.

"Well everything feels fine. Do you still want to keep going?" she pulled his shirt down.

"Yeah I'm going to have to learn this sooner or later." He sighed.

"Good." She smiled walking past him. "The rest is pretty simple." She walked across the plank leading to the next roof and grabbed a hold of a flag pole swinging herself over to the marks roof laying down on her stomach and looking over the edge. "Now we just wait for them to leave." She whispered as Alexander laid down next to her.

An hour or so later the men emerged and headed to the tavern.

"Lets go." Myra whispered pushing herself up and walking to the back of the house slipping onto the balcony, Alexander following behind her quickly. "Well… pick it." She nodded to the door.

Alexander crouched down working the lock till the door clicked and pushed open.

"Now go get the ruby and lets go." Myra whispered leaning against the railing. She twisted her ponytail around her hand waiting for Alexander.

He walked out of the shadows holding a blood red ruby between his fingers. "I got it." He smiled.

"Good let's go." She whispered jumping up onto the railing and pulling herself up onto the roof.

They made their way back to the roof Myra picking up her cloak and pulling it on as they walked out of the inn to meet Armad.

"How'd it go?" Armad asked once they were in the shadows of the alley.

"Good minus him falling on his face trying to jump roof to roof." Myra laughed leaning against the wall.

"Don't worry Myra's the only thief in the guild who has ever mastered that." Armad slapped Alexander on the back. "We should head out. Myra are you going to join us on our ride to Anvil?"

"Yeah" She smiled. "I want to get back to Anvil as soon as we can so I can sleep in my own bed for once."

They walked out to the stables and waited why the stable boy collected their horses.

"What about Lucien?" Armad asked leaning against the fence.

"What about him?" Myra sighed looking over at him.

"Don't you want to tell him you're leaving?"

"He'll find me if he wants to." She shrugged taking her horse from the stable boy and pulling herself into the saddle.

"Suit yourself" Armad shrugged climbing into his saddle.

* * *

They arrived in Anvil a week later all three of them exhausted from the ride.

"I can't wait to relax in my bath tub." Myra sighed as they walked towards the Thieves Guild hideout.

"Especially after walking in this nasty water." Alexander groaned as they walked through the cave leading to the crashed ship.

"Yeah the castle outside Chorrol is better." Myra smiled. "Huge beds, good food, wonderful wine…"

"Alright Myra enough your killing us all." Armad groaned.

Myra laughed walking down the steps leading to the fox's room knocking on the door before she pushed it open and took the ruby from Alexander.

"Myra" Fox smiled standing up. "How was the ride?"

"Long." She groaned giving him a hug. "Alexander got the ruby." She smiled dropping it into his hand.

"Good. All pass it to Orrin and see if he can find a buyer." He smiled turning it in his hands. "This will feed a lot of hungry families."

"Any news on your leads for a cure?" Myra asked sitting down on the bed.

"Some but nothing has shown any promise." He frowned sitting down. "How is Lucien?" he smiled.

"I haven't seen him, he left the day after you did." She shrugged pulling the tie off her wrist and pulling her hair up.

"Oh" Fox sighed grabbing her hand from her hair.

She shook her head flashing him a smile. "I'm not worried about it. If he wants to see me he can find a way to. You know me I'm not going to sit around waiting for an assassin."

Fox laughed nodding his head. "I don't think anyone would willingly sit and wait for an assassin to visit them Myra."

"Well you know what I mean." She smirked. "I'm going to go. I need a shower and a nap." She kissed the top of his cowl and slipped out of the room waving good bye to Armad and Alexander.

She walked out of the cave and up the hill to Anvil walking through the gates and to her house. The musky smell of a house that had been closed up for a month welcoming her as she walked in. She walked up stairs and pushed the windows open tossing her cloak on the couch close to her bed and pulling off her daggers. She pulled a white dress out of her dresser tossing it over her arm with some underclothes as she walked into the little room housing her bath tub. She grabbed the pot sitting in the room feeling it with water from a huge barrel in her kitchen. She hung it above the fire place and lit the fire underneath it waiting till it was hot enough for her liking before she packed it upstairs and dumped it into the tub. She tossed her suit on the floor and climbed into the hot water sinking underneath the surface until she could no longer hold her breath any longer.

"I thought you would've let me know you were leaving."

Myra wiped the water from her eyes and looked up to see Lucien sitting on the side of the tub looking down at her. "Lucien! What are you doing here?" she sunk down into the water putting her hands over her chest and blocking it from his view. "You know it's considered polite to knock on some ones door instead of just walking in. Especially when they are naked in the bath tub!"

He smiled pulling his shirt off. "I thought I would join you."

"Oh don't ask or anything." She glared over at him.

"I didn't plan on it." He smirked kicking is pants off. He pushed Myra forward climbing behind her and pulling her back against his chest.

"How did you know I was here anyway?" she asked resting her arms on his knees that were sticking out above the water.

"The Night Mother."

"Does she spy on me or something?" Myra laid her head back against his shoulder turning it so she could see his face.

"She sees everything, it's not spying Myra." He sighed.

"Well its unwanted contact." She laughed grabbing the soap and running it over her leg.

"She isn't as horrible as you think Myra." He groaned taking the soap from her hand and using it to wash her neck.

"She tells the Brotherhood to kill people Lucien." Myra sighed looking over at him.

"Because people ask her too. If she finds that it is a reasonable contract and the person performs the ritual to call her then she will call upon us to do as they ask."

"Let's just stop this conversation, it will only lead to an argument."

"I do not judge you for being a thief Myra, don't judge me for being an assassin."

"Just stop Lucien!" she rinsed off and climbed out of the bath wrapping a towel around her and grabbing her clothes. "I told you I didn't want to continue this conversation so just drop it!" She pulled her clothes on and walked downstairs slipping her feet into her shoes before she stepped outside towards the small market.

* * *

Myra returned a while later with a basket of food walking into her kitchen and setting it on the counter tossing the potatoes into the metal sink and dumping water in after them scrubbing the dirt off of them before tossing them into the big pot. She sliced the huge piece of meat tossing it in to the pot along with the carrots and onions before she poured water into the pot and placed it in the small fire place.

"Myra" Lucien walked down the stairs.

She looked up trying to pull the cork out of a bottle of wine.

"Here let me he…" the cork came free hitting Lucien in the forehead as he walked over to her. "Ahh…" he grabbed his head stumbling backwards stunned.

"Lucien, are you okay?" Myra frowned looking up at him as she pulled his hands away from his head. "Oh" she giggled trying to hold her laughter in the best she could.

"You find this funny?" He growled looking down at her bright green eyes.

She smiled softly running her fingers over the knot on his forehead. "Yes actually I do find it funny." She laughed pulling him to a chair and making him sit.

"You hit me in the head with a cork and then laugh at me."

Myra laughed harder pulling a cooling salve from her cupboard and walking back to Lucien. "You walked in its path."

"I was coming to help."

"Well I had it covered." She smiled covering the knot with salve.

"What's that?"

"Cooling salve it will take the swelling down." She grabbed a towel wiping her hand off before she put the salve away. She filled the two glasses with wine handing Lucien one as she sat down. "Your head looks horrible." She laughed looking over at him.

"Thanks" he frowned taking a drink.

"So how was your trip?"

"Uneventful. I can't really talk about it Myra."

"Of course" She whispered taking another drink and standing up to open a window.

"How was yours?"

"It was good. Thank you for the roses." She smiled looking over at him.

"You're welcome." He smiled walking over to her and picking her up crushing his mouth against hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and crossed her ankles behind his back. "I missed you… surprisingly."

"That was sweet until you ruined it." He whispered with a smile.

She smirked unlinking her legs and sliding down his body. "I have to stir the stew."

He followed behind her leaning against the counter folding his arms across his chest.

"Did you miss me?" she smiled turning back to him setting the spoon on the counter and unfolding his arms and forcing them around her.

"Of course." He pushed his lips against hers.

"Good" she whispered.

"Have you spoken with the Grey Fox lately?"

"Yeah just today… Why?" she looked at him confused.

"We have to work another contract together."

"What do you mean?" she pulled away and put her hands on her hips.

"A man named Francois Motierre is in debt with a group of people and he has asked the Night Mother to help him fake his death."

"Wait fake his death? I didn't know assassins did that."

"Well we don't but this is an exception. When a contract is taken Sithis calls for the person's blood, in this case Francois gave Sithis a life so that we could help save his."

"So this man killed someone so you would keep him alive?"

"Yeah"

"Let him die." She walked past him pulling two bowls from the cupboard.

"It doesn't work that way Myra."

"How can you want to help someone like that?" She shook her head looking over at him.

"It's the way of Sithis Myra. The Night Mother has requested it be done so I must do it."

"You don't have a mind of your own?"

"Not when it comes to assassinations. Myra you have to understand that I pledged myself to the Night Mother and Sithis just as you have to the Grey Fox."

"It's not the same Lucien." She glared at him as she walked to the table.

"Damn it Myra, it is the same! The only difference is I'm an assassin not a thief."

"We don't kill people."

"No you steal from them…"

"And give the profits to the poor!"

Lucien shook his head letting out a sigh. "Let's just stop before our evening is ruined. We can discuss this with the Grey Fox tomorrow."

"There's nothing to discuss, I'm not doing anything."

"The Grey Fox holds a contract with the brotherhood Myra, you don't have a choice in the matter."

"I do have a choice. You may not but I do!"

"Are you ever going to get over the fact that I'm an assassin Myra?"

She ignored him placing the bowls on the table.

He grabbed her arm stopping her as she walked past him. "Myra stop playing this game!" he growled.

"I'm not playing any game." she pulled her arm out from his.

"You are and I'm sick of it. I'm an assassin Myra get over it!" Myra turned around to walk away from him. "Don't fucking walk away from!" he grabbed her arm pulling her back.

She turned around to smack him across the face but Lucien caught her hand pushing her against the wall holding her hands above her head. "Let me go Lucien or I swear…" she growled twisting her hand out of his grip and grabbing his throat.

Lucien crushed his lips against hers, Myra tried to pull away but Lucien grabbed the back of her head tangling his hand in her hair holding her head in place as he forced his tongue into her mouth letting go of her hand and picking her up. Myra let go of his throat and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head back with his hair so she could assault his neck with her mouth.

"The stew!" She squealed when it bubbled over and hit the floor. Lucien let go of her and she rushed over grabbing the towel from the counter and pulling the pot from the fire. "Great" she sighed looking down at the mess.

Lucien took the towel from her hands and began cleaning up the mess, she quickly joined him making sure that none of it remained on the floor.

"I'm sorry Lucien. I'm still adjusting to this…" she looked over at him.

"I understand Myra but sooner or later you're going to have to come to terms with the fact that I'm and assassin."

"I know" she whispered looking back down at the floor.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if I like this chapter that much... The Guild hide out I'm referring to is the Deepscorn Hollow DLC, I always thought it was weird that the Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild only had their one sanctuary for their memebers.


	6. Chapter 6

(Kind of have writers block so it might be a bit till I upadate.)

* * *

Myra looked down at the five tiny children grabbing her at her dress and hissing her name. She kicked them way but they only returned with more enthusiasm intent on pulling her down to the ground.

"Dear Myra…"

She kicked the children away again and looked up at the spirit of a woman who was standing next to Lucien.

"Take my hand…" she sang reaching out to her.

Myra tried to back away but the tiny children growled in protest pushing her forward. Myra reached for her daggers but they were not strapped to her thigh, she couldn't even remember how she got here.

"Don't be frightened… Come, come and join our family." The spirit sang again.

Myra pulled her dress from one of the children's tiny hands and kicked it away. She looked up at Lucien silently pleading for him to help her, his hood was over his head and his eyes down cast. She tripped over one of the children falling onto her back, they quickly ran up her body hissing as they opened their mouth their sharp teeth catching the light of a nearby fire. Myra tried to scream but no sound left her throat, she reached out for Lucien as he turned away and followed the spirit disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Myra sat up panting sweat running down her body and soaking the front of her dress. She gripped the bed looking around the dimly lit room.

"Myra, Myra what's the matter?" Lucien whispered pulling her hair off of her shoulders.

She rubbed her face with her hands as her breathing evened out and her heart stopped racing. "It… It was a dream?" she whispered.

"Are you alright?" Lucien asked pulling her hands away from her face.

"I just had a horrible, horrible dream." She shook her head and looked over at him.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked searching her eyes.

She nodded with a smile.

He laid down pulling her down next to him.

She laid her head on his chest trying to figure out the meaning of her dream as she drifted back into sleep.

* * *

The sun caught on the necklace in Lucien's hand making the green sapphires sparkle as he walked towards Myra's sleeping body. He knelt down next to her slowly draping the necklace around her neck and clasping it. She stirred as he pulled his hand away, she pulled the blanket up around her and tucked her arm under her pillow letting out a sigh as she reached out for him. He stood up and quickly climbed back in the bed holding her hand up so he could slide under it.

"Where did you go?" She whispered sliding across the bed to smash her body against his.

"I was just getting a drink." He whispered turning to face her and wrapping his arms around her.

She cracked an eye open and looked up at him, he smiled and pushed her hair over her shoulder causing it to fan out behind her on the pillow.

"It's so nice to be home." She sighed closing her eye and burying her head under his chin.

"I could imagine."

"No one to interrupt us, no skeletons walking around…" she smiled.

"You really dislike my guards don't you?" He laughed.

"Why can't you just use some of the assassins? Why does it have to be those creepy skeletons?"

"They are free and they do whatever I ask."

"You could use bears?"

"Yes but then I would have to train them, and animals can be persuaded with food very easily."

"True." She shrugged.

"Now that you are awake perhaps we should get dressed and make our way down to see the Grey Fox."

She sighed sliding out of the bed and walking over to the couch where her suit laid, Lucien followed behind her pulling his shirt on quickly following it with his cloak. "I can't wait to finally have some time off."

He smiled helping her strap her daggers to her thigh. "Maybe after we finish this contract you could come back to Fort Farragut with me and we can take a few days off."

"Or you could stay here with me." She smiled.

"Or that." He smiled looking up at her as he buckled the last strap. "Are you so oblivious to the necklace hanging from your neck?"

"The what…?" she looked down grabbing her neck and pulling it out so she could see the small charm. "Oh... Did you?" she smiled as she unclasped it and it pulled it off so she could get a better look at it. "Wow Lucien…" she gleamed turning the small fox with green sapphire eyes around in her hand. "it's beautiful."

"The sapphires reminded me of your eyes. I found them in cavern on the road to Anvil and added them to the necklace." He smiled taking it from her hand and clasping it back around her neck.

She wrapped her arms around him giving him a long kiss before they headed out of the house.

* * *

"Myra!"

She looked over her shoulder as she locked the door spotting Alexander jogging towards them.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight." He smiled when he reached them looking Lucien up and down.

Myra laughed as Lucien glared at Alexander shaking her head. "Alexander this is Lucien… the man I've been sharing my bed with for almost two months now."

"Oh…" he frowned putting his hands up in defense when he caught Lucien's glare. "I didn't mean… I didn't know you…"

"It's alright Alexander." She laughed putting her arm on his shoulder.

"I'm just going to go over here." He blushed walking away from them.

Myra laughed as she walked down the road towards the city gates.

"Who was that?" Lucien asked pulling his hood down.

"Our newest recruit." She smiled.

Lucien groaned looking back over his shoulder. "Isn't he a little young?"

"He's the same age as me." She looked over at him her brow pushing together.

"How old are you?" He was surprised he hadn't asked her this already.

"Twenty two. Why, how old are you?"

"Twenty seven."

"I thought you were older." She shrugged as they walked through the gate.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything, I just thought you were older."

"How much older?"

"I don't know… In your thirties maybe."

"Wonderful." He sighed. "And here I thought I was charming with my good looks."

She shook her head. "It's not your looks that make me assume you would be older, it's your personality.

"So I am old but only because of my personality?"

"Yes" Myra smiled looking over her shoulder as she walked into the cave.

Lucien laughed wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his chin on shoulder.

They walked awkwardly down the cave laughing every time one of them stumbled or stepped on the other.

"You seem different Lucien." She smiled as he stepped on the back of her boot.

"How so?"

"I don't know. You just seem different… not in a bad way."

"Hmm…" he pulled her hair from her neck and tossed it over her other shoulder. "Maybe it's you."

"Me?"

"Yes maybe you are the one who is making me different." He whispered kissing her neck.

She smiled.

"I predict a house full of little assassin thieving babies!" Armad laughed as they walked into the cave. "Ahdarji would be in heaven every time you two paid her a visit!"

The Grey Fox laughed as he walked over to them. "Now that would be interesting." He motioned for them to follow him to his room.

They followed behind him Lucien shutting the door and pulling a chair next to Myra.

Myra put her hand up as the Grey Fox went to speak. "Lucien already told me I have to work another mark with him."

"Myra I'm sorry but we agreed to help the Brotherhood. You are my best thief, you're the only one who will be able to get past the guards and pick the locks."

"Wait… What guards?"

"I didn't get that far Fox." Lucien looked over at him.

"Oh… Myra after the man is poisoned they will likely hold a ceremony for him and then place him in his family's crypt. That's where you come in, Lucien will need you to sneak into the church get into the crypt and administer the antidote."

"And here I thought maybe you were just seeking company." She glared over at Lucien.

"I tried to tell you yesterday but you kept getting so upset."

"Because I am sick of having to run these errands! I am a thief not an assassin and I'm getting rather sick of these contracts being forced down my throat."

"Myra you're the only one I trust to do the job correctly." Fox reached out for her hand but Myra stood up moving away from him.

"Why don't you do it? You are better than I am."

"Myra you know I can't."

"Of course." She groaned. "You make this deal with the Brotherhood and then force us to abide by it but then refuse to do any of it yourself!"

"Myra please." Lucien stood up and took her hand.

"Don't touch me!" She pulled her hand away from his and pushed him back. "When I joined this guild I joined to be a thief to work under you not the assassins and their Night Mother."

"Myra please calm down before you say something you don't mean." Fox pushed out of his chair and stood next to Lucien.

"I am beginning to wonder if what's going on between us is just some kind of plan of yours." She growled pointing at Lucien who clenched his fists as his jaw tightened, fighting back the words that he wanted so badly to yell at her. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were both in on it!"

"Myra you know we both care for you very much."

"You are being ridiculous!" Lucien hissed holding his anger back.

"Am I? Am I really?" she glared at him folding her arms over chest. "Why is it that your Night Mother spies on me then Lucien? Why is it that no matter where I go you seem to always find me? Am I a contract that you are trying to fulfill? Get close to me, get me to drop my guard so you can slice my throat open the first chance you get?"

"Don't be ridiculous if I wanted to kill you I would've done it the first time you were in my bed."

Myra rolled her eyes pulling the door open. "Do the contract yourself as long as the Guild is operating this way I won't be any part of it!"

"Myra…" she slammed the door cutting Fox off.

Lucien punched the door breaking the skin that covered his knuckles.

"She doesn't mean what she says Lucien." The Grey Fox pulled his hand away from the door. "Her mother use to do the same thing to me when she was angry."

"I do not understand why she is so mistrusting! I have done nothing to you or her for her to question my intentions."

Fox smiled. "I was once in your shoes with Zola, Myra's mother, she use to question my actions all the time. She would come up with the most absurd theories. Even after she got pregnant with Myra she still refused to trust me."

"So you are her farther?" Lucien walked over and sat down in the chair across from him.

Fox nodded. "We never told Myra, her mother always told me it was for the best. Zola thought I would leave them and never return. Every time I would leave she would treat it as if I was never going to return, don't get me wrong I enjoyed those nights." He smirked looking up at Lucien. "I don't know why she never trusted me. I tried so hard to convince her she had nothing to worry about but she refused."

"Just like Myra."

"Myra is exactly like her mother." He smiled. "She loves you Lucien any one with eyes can see that. Just be patient with her. I will have J'baana meet you in Chorrol, he isn't as skilled as Myra but he will be able to help you complete the contract."

Lucien nodded.

"Be patient with her Lucien." Fox smiled as he shook Lucien's hand.

Lucien smiled as he pulled his hood over his head and disappeared out the door.

* * *

"Myra are you alright?" Alexander called as she pushed past him.

"I don't want to talk about it." She groaned walking up the hill.

"Oh come on. I bet it will make you feel better." He smiled grabbing her arm.

She turned around spotting Lucien walking out of the cave. "I said I don't want to talk about it." She whispered turning around and walking back up the hill.

Lucien walked past Alexander following after Myra.

* * *

"Myra stop acting like a child." He said as he followed her into her house.

"A child?" she turned around to face him.

"Yes a child." He glared at her as he pulled his cloak off.

She turned around and walked up the stairs cursing him under her breath.

He followed behind her shaking his head.

Myra continued to mumble to herself as she pulled her suit off.

Lucien pulled his shirt off throwing it to the floor as he walked over to Myra and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" she growled trying to unwrap his arms.

He ignored her and continued to assault her neck with his mouth.

"Stop…" she breathed as he slid his hand up her body and grabbed her throat.

"Shut up Myra." He whispered in her ear.

She spun around catching his mouth with hers and pushing him back until he collapsed on the bed with her on top. He grabbed her hands and held them above his head keeping her pinned above him.

"What do I have to do to get you to trust me?" Lucien asked as Myra opened her eyes and looked at him.

She shrugged. "I don't know Lucien."

"I would never hurt you Myra."

"What if the Night Mother asked you to?"

"Myra it doesn't matter who asks me I would not do it."

"You're an assassin Lucien it's what you do."

He let go of her hands and pushed her off of him grabbing his shirt from the floor and pulling it on. "I love you Myra! But I have no idea what you want from me!"

She grabbed his arm stopping him as he turned to leave. "I want you."

"Then you have to trust me Myra. You have to stop this madness of accusing me of trying to kill you."

She nodded as she stared into his eyes. "I won't." She grabbed the front of his pants pulling him to her and lifting his shirt up as she kissed the light scars that scattered across his abdomen. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground and moved his hands to Myra's hair tangling his hands in it as she pulled the laces on his pants still covering his abdomen with wet kisses. He pulled her head back catching her lips with his teasing her tongue with his as he pushed her down onto the bed slipping her panties off before he laid down on top of her sliding his hands up her sides as she arched beneath him a small moan slipping from her lips.

"I have to go to Chorrol Myra." He whispered as she yanked his pants down.

"Send another assassin." She smiled guiding him into her.

He thrust forward holding her stomach down as she tried to arch forward into him. "Come with me." He groaned as she wrapped her legs over his hips. He pushed into her harder smirking when she breathed his name. "We can do this every night in Chorrol if you come with me." He could feel her tightening around him. He slowed his pace lifting up to look at her.

"Fine all come with you." She groaned trying to buck her hips into him.

He smiled rocking back onto his knees and pulling her with him shifting enough till she was on his lap. He grabbed her hips moving them in pace with his thrust. He held onto Myra as she arched backwards pleasure over taking her body. Lucien followed close behind her wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against him as he moaned into her neck. He fell back on her bed as Myra climbed off of him and walked over to her dresser pulling a night dress out and pulling it on. Lucien watched as the sun caught her slick skin making it sparkle before the dress fell over her curves.

"What?" she smiled as she turned around and pulled her hair up.

"Just admiring." He smiled laying down on her pillow and pulling the blankets over his waist.

She sat on the bed next to him.

"So you're coming with me?" he asked as she traced the scars across his chest with her fingers.

"I don't really have a choice."

"You do. Fox said he would have someone else to help me, I just would like you to come with me so I don't have to sleep alone."

She smiled watching her fingers. "I'll go and I'll help with the contract."

"Good I prefer to work with you anyways." He smiled grabbing the back of her neck pulling her lips to his.


	7. Chapter 7

Myra shifted in her saddle and rubbed the inside of her legs, the muscles in her legs were screaming. Lucien had insisted on them riding straight to Chorrol, she hadn't had a break from riding since they stopped at the last inn to get a bit of food since they had exhausted their supplies.

"Would you keep up?" Lucien yelled turning back to look at her.

"Don't even Lucien! I will hurl this dagger at you and leave you to die on the side of this road!" She pointed at him.

"You wouldn't do that." He smirked turning forward. "You love me too much."

"Would you like to test that theory!" she called shifting again.

He laughed. "Fine Myra I believe you. We are almost to Chorrol."

"You said that hours ago!"

"Well I mean it this time."

Myra groaned and went back to rubbing her legs.

It wasn't much longer when they finally arrived in Chorrol, Myra practically falling off of her horse as she climbed off.

"Oh I hate you!" she glared at Lucien as she bent down and rubbed her legs.

"No you don't." Lucien smiled walking over to her and scooping her up in his arms. "I have a room waiting for us. You can wash up and get some rest while I go deal with the contract."

"Don't you need me?"

"Not until tomorrow." He smiled as he pushed the door to the inn open with his foot.

"Okay put me down… this is just awkward." Myra frowned shifting out of his arms, groaning when her legs hit the floor and she was forced to carry her own weight.

Lucien laughed as he watched her walk bull legged up the stairs. "That is the most unattractive walk I have seen."

"Oh haha." She glared back over her shoulder at him as she pushed the door open to their room. She fell on the bed letting out a sigh as her legs dangled off the side her boots brushing the floor.

Lucien pulled her leg up pulling off her boot and tossing it to the floor. "I'll go ask them for some hot water." He pulled her other boot off before walking out of the room.

Myra pulled her hair out and ran a hand through it pulling what tangles she could out of it. She smiled when she felt Lucien's hands running up the top of her thighs. "Won't someone be here with water soon?"

"I locked the door."

Her eyes went wide when the man spoke and she realized it wasn't Lucien. She reached for her daggers, the man twisted her hand and flipped her over pinning her arm behind her back grabbing her other hand and doing the same. Myra swung her legs up making contact with the man's back.

"You piece of trash! You're going to regret this!"

He pulled her off the bed, pulling her against his chest and grabbing her throat. She slammed her head back against his face making contact with his nose and busting it. She ran from him to the door, turning around and grabbing it with her hands that were tied behind her back. The man looked over at her as she got the door unlocked. He rushed over and threw her to the floor. Myra pulled the door open with her as she fell.

"Lucien!" she screamed as loud as she could.

The man slammed the door and relocked it. "You stupid bitch!" he growled kicking her in the side.

Myra coughed and pulled her knees up blocking the man's boot from making contact again. The man stopped and looked over at the door as the sound of someone trying to kick it down echoed through the room. Myra could taste the blood rising in her throat, she rolled over as much as she could as blood poured out of her mouth and onto the floor.

Lucien gave the door one final kick and it flew open, his vision went red when he saw Myra on the floor throwing up blood. He tackled the man to the floor, Lucien grabbed a hand full of the man's hair and slammed his head into the floor until J'baana pulled him off.

"Get him the fuck out of here!" J'baana yelled to Glistel pointing at the man who was lying on the floor.

Glistel grabbed the man and dragged him out into the hall and shut the door before she screamed that someone had been beaten.

J'baana let go of Lucien and pulled the sheet off the bed quickly wiping up the man's blood.

"Myra." Lucien picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"What took you so long?" she coughed trying to smile.

"Myra… Are you alright?" J'baana stuffed the bloody sheet into his bag. "I'm going to go get the Fox."

"No J'baana!" she coughed but he was already out the door.

Lucien carefully pulled her out of suit. She flinched as he gently touched the huge bruise on her ribs. "They're broken." He frowned.

"What happen?"

Lucien turned around to see a man with same skin and hair color as Myra.

"Myra!" he sat down on the other side of the bed across from Lucien. "Lucien you were suppose to keep her safe!" the man yelled glaring at him, Lucien just stared at him confused.

"He's never seen you without your cowl." Myra looked up at him.

"Of course." Fox smiled looking up at Lucien's confused face. "I do not wear that cowl all the time Lucien, I couldn't travel anywhere if I did."

Myra laughed and pushed Lucien's mouth closed. "Don't stare it's not nice."

"We should find a healer to fix this." Fox said wrapping a blanket around Myra and picking her up. "I know a mage at the Guild down the street who can help us."

* * *

Lucien sat outside with Fox waiting as the mages worked on Myra. "I am amazed at how much she looks like you."

Fox smiled. "She only has my hair. Those beautiful green eyes belong to her mother."

Lucien smiled. "She does have some fierce eyes."

"Those eyes could melt the coldest man's heart… and she knows that."

Lucien looked up as the door opened and Myra stepped out wearing mages robes. "How are you feeling?" he asked standing up.

"Better." She smiled.

"Lucien you better go meet Francois before the other assassin kills him. I'll take Myra back to the inn."

Lucien gave Myra a quick kiss before leaving.

"What's wrong Myra?" Fox whispered once they were in the hotel room.

"Nothing." She whispered climbing into the bed.

"You may be able to fool everyone else Myra, but you cannot fool me." He sat down next to her. "Now tell me what is wrong."

"Are you my father?"She looked up at him. "I heard you and Lucien talking before I came out."

He sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. "Myra…"

"No don't lecture me… for once just tell me the answer without giving me excuses as to why you can't."

"Yes I am Myra… I didn't tell you because your mother asked me not to."

"And Lucien knew?" She stood up off the bed.

"Yes he asked and I told him the truth… He did not tell you out of respect for me Myra."

"You knew all these years… all these years that I've thought I was alone." She looked out the window.

"Myra I have been there for you all those years. It's not like I was not present throughout your life." He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You just didn't know I was your father."

"Why wouldn't she of wanted me to know?"

"She had the same fears about me that you have of Lucien. She never fully trusted me and feared I would only break your heart. That I would abandon you both, leave her to raise you alone." He wiped a tear from her cheek as it began to run down her face. "She loved you Myra, more than anything. She was doing what she thought was best for you at the time." He grabbed Myra's arm and turned her around pulling her tightly into his arms. "I should have told you Myra… I'm sorry."

* * *

Lucien unlocked the door to their room and quietly pushed it open, Myra was sprawled across the bed her arm draped over a pillow that lay in Lucien's place. The Fox was asleep in a chair next to the bed, a book open on his lap with his head tilted backwards. Lucien couldn't help but laugh at the picture in front of him.

The Fox stood up quickly the book in his lap falling to the floor.

"I did not mean to wake you." Lucien whispered pulling his cloak off.

Fox looked over at him and then down to Myra. "What time is it?"

"Early morning." Lucien shrugged.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have slept that way." He groaned rubbing his neck.

"It did look rather painful." Lucien laughed.

"How did your contract go?"

"Good. No problems, I got in and out. All though I did have to give the assassin the run around."

Fox picked the book up off the floor and set it on the table.

"You are more than welcome to stay here."

"Oh no." Fox smiled pulling his cloak on. "I have a place of my own. But thank you. I will see you two later on." He whispered slipping out of the room.

Lucien locked the door behind him and climbed into the bed, pulling the pillow from Myra's arms. She took him off guard when she grabbed the front of his shirt and caught his lips with hers.

"How did it go?" She whispered laying back down on the pillow.

"Perfect as always." He smiled fixing the pillow before he laid down next to her.

* * *

"Myra… Lucien." Fox smiled opening the door.

"Oh it smells lovely!" Myra smiled giving him a hug. "I am starving!"

"And who is this young lad?" Malintus looked up from his mug.

"Lucien." Lucien smiled sticking out his hand and shaking Malintus's hand.

"Let me take your cloak." Glistel smiled pulling the cloak off of Lucien's shoulders.

"Oh thank you." He smiled.

"Well come… come and sit down." Fox pushed them forward towards the table.

Lucien pulled the chair out for Myra before he took his own seat.

"Lucien is a member of the Brotherhood." Fox smiled.

"Myra with an assassin?" Malintus laughed, Glistel giggled behind him.

"I'm sorry I believe I am missing the joke." Lucien smiled looking around the table.

"Myra had some rather bad incidents with the Brotherhood." Fox smiled.

"Incidents I would rather not retell." She glared at him.

"Come now Myra. It is my duty as your father to tell Lucian every embarrassing story I can think of." He laughed. "The one that always makes me laugh is the assassin they sent to us just before you."

"Don't…" Myra glared.

"Myra was suppose to retrieve an heirloom that one of the noblemen had accused a beggar of stealing from him when in fact it truly belonged to the beggar."

"Yes I remember him." Lucien smiled. "He was a rather nasty man."

Fox nodded. "Yes you were the one who actually sent the assassin to meet Myra."

"You sent me that idiot?" Myra slapped Lucien on the arm.

"He was one of our best assassins!"

"He killed the damn guy before I could get out of the house and let a guard in! I had to knock the guard out and hide in the fireplace for days!"

Fox laughed. "She rode all the way to Bruma and yelled at me covered head to toe in soot. Her green eyes were the only thing I could make out."

"It's not funny." Myra pushed Lucien as he began to laugh.

"If Myra could have caught that assassin I think she would have killed him herself." Fox laughed.

"I do not find that funny Myra." Glistel said as she set the food down on the table.

"Thank you Glistel." Myra nodded. "I am glad to see at least two of us have brains."

* * *

"Well that was quite interesting." Lucien smiled as they walked out into the night.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much." She glared up at him. "Let's just finish this job so I can go home."

"Alright, take this." Lucien handed her vial. "Just pour into his mouth and he should wake. Then just escort him out."

"Sounds simple enough." She held the vial up looking at the liquid inside. "Here hold this for me." She pulled her cloak off and tossed it over to him.

Myra slipped into the shadows waiting until the guard walked past her before she moved into the church. She kept her steps silent as she made her way down to the door that led to the crypt pulling a lock pick from her sleeve and quietly picking the lock. The door clicked, she slipped the lock pick back into her sleeve and pushed the door open. Her steps echoed through the silent crypt as she made her way over to where Francois lay. She pulled the vial out and pushed his mouth open, she pulled the cork out and poured the vials contents into his mouth. She leaned against the wall waiting for him to stir.

"By the Nine Lucien did you accidently kill him?" She groaned.

The man sat up quickly taking a deep breath.

"Good you're awake! Now let's get out of here!"

"Look out!" the man yelled, Myra quickly turned around to see the shield just before it plunged into her face turning her world completely black.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the Favorite and Alerts... Reviews are greatly welcome. :D I'm debating on make a Zola/Grey Fox story.

* * *

The pain hit Myra immediately she shifted finding herself chained to the floor. She slowly cracked her eyes open scanning the room before she fully opened them.

"I don't think she is an assassin."

Myra looked towards a cracked door where the voice had come from.

"Why would she have been in the crypt then?"

Myra looked down noticing that whoever had caught her had stripped her of her armor and weapons, they had even found her hidden lock pick that she kept in her bra. Her arm was in so much pain, she reached up to touch it with her hand the chains scrapping against the brick as she moved. Her breath hissed between her teeth as the pain shot through body, her shoulder was dislocated. She shifted her body so she was against the wall, she took a deep breath as she pushed on her shoulder trying to force it back into socket. She screamed as it popped into place, the sting of pain becoming a dull ache. She laid her head back panting as the sweat dripped down her body.

"I see you awake finally."

She looked towards the door that was now open, a Khajiit stood in red robes the light catching his sharp teeth.

"So tell me…" he smiled waking towards her. "why were you in that crypt?" he knelt down next to her grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at his face. "Surely a pretty little think like yourself…" he ran his free hand up her thigh watching the path it made up her long legs. "would not be interested in someone as François." Myra jerked her leg away from his touch causing him to smirk and turn his attention back to her face. "You do not look like the assassin I saw." He turned her head to the side looking her over before he shoved his face into her hair. "You smell like the assassin, his sent is fresh." He licked the side of her neck. "The assassin is your lover perhaps." He whispered wrapping his hand around Myra's back and pulling her against him. "Which means he will come for you."

"Get off of me you fucking stray!" Myra brought her arms around to chock him but he caught the chains and pinned her to the ground forcing her thighs apart with his leg so he could hover over her.

"We are a feisty one." He smiled looking down at Myra.

"Get off of me!" she growled keeping her eyes locked on his as he smirked.

"What are you doing?" A female dark elf called from the door way.

"I'm just having a little fun." The Khajiit answered still looking at Myra.

"He said not to touch her."

The Khajiit rolled his eyes and pushed off of Myra and walked towards the elf. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He hissed pushing the elf out of the room and shutting the door.

Myra slid herself back up to lean against the wall. The Khajiit turned to face her watching as she crossed her legs. "I'll be gentle." He whispered walking towards her, crouching down next to her and grabbing her ankle. He pulled her down until she was flat on her back and slowly ran his hand up her leg as he crawled between her legs. "Not fighting anymore?" he smirked as he cupped one of her breasts. "I find it interesting that the assassin has not killed you yet… I thought the Night Mother asked for your heart four months ago."

Myra turned her face away from his when he tried to kiss her. "What are you talking about?" she hissed pushing his face away from hers. The Khajiit laughed grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the floor as he ground his hips into hers.

"I said to leave her alone!"

Myra felt the Khajiit's weight leave her body immediately, she sat up just in time to see the door close. Myra fumbled with the chains trying to free herself she let out a frustrated groan when the chains didn't give. She laid her head back against the wall thinking over what the Khajiit had said.

"Myra"

"Fox?" she squinted into the shadows searching for him.

He walked out scanning the room his cowl hiding his face as he crouched down beside her and picked the locks of her chains.

"Is Lucien with you?"

"No he doesn't know I'm here, he's still with Glistel and Malintus. I did not know if it was wise to bring him."

Myra nodded rubbing her wrist once Fox freed them from the cuffs.

"We need to go… now, someone is coming." He pulled Myra to her feet pulling her towards the window where he had broken the bars. He boosted her up to the ledge, Myra grabbed it pulling herself up and sliding out the window. "Here take my cloak." Fox whispered pulling his cloak off and wrapping around her shoulders.

"Do you have a horse?" Myra whispered closing the cloak.

"One better I have a carriage." He smiled wrapping an arm around her waist and helping her as she limped towards the carriage.

"What did they do to you?"

"I have no idea I was knocked out… thank the Nine."

Fox shook his head as he helped her into the carriage.

"Who were those people?" Myra looked up at him tucking her hair behind her ear.

He leaned forward gently grabbing he chin and looking at her face. "I'm not sure… You don't remember anything they did to you?"

"No… Why is it that bad?"

He nodded touching her neck. "You're covered in bruises… and cuts."

Myra searched her memory only to come up empty. "The last thing I remember is Francois and then… nothing… just black..."

"It's a spell." He sighed reaching in his bag and pulling out a water container and a rag. "I think it may have something to do with the man who attacked you in the hotel. They are assassins."

Myra's heart dropped and her breathing quickened. "So it's true."

"What's true?" Fox looked up at her as he poured the water onto a rag.

"There was a Khajiit… he said something about the Night Mother wanting my heart."

Fox stopped and looked up at her.

"He asked why Lucien hadn't killed me yet."

"No he was trying to break you." Fox shook his head. "Lucien would not do that nor would the Night Mother."

"Are you sure?"

"She gave me her word Myra… she promised upon Sithis…" he shook his head. "She is not lying to us."

"Then why would he say that to me… How would he know who I was?"

"I don't know…" he sighed wiping the dirt from her face. "I need to speak with the Night Mother about this."

* * *

Lucien stood outside of Chorrol leaning against the huge wall with his hood covering his face, his mouth and chin the only thing visible from the dark shadows of the hood. He looked up at the sound of the carriage approaching. He pushed off the wall when he saw the Fox step out of the carriage reaching his hand out to Myra.

"What happen?" he gasped when he saw Myra's bloody and bruised body.

"We don't know yet."

"I'm fine Lucien." Myra sighed pulling his hand away from her face.

"She doesn't remember what happened… I assume they washed her memory."

Myra flinched when Lucien punched the carriage door. "It's that damn Mythic Dawn cult."

"Mythic Dawn?" Myra whispered pulling his hood down so she could see his face.

"They're a Daedric cult, they worship Mehrunes Dagon."

"What would they want with me?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. They have been trying to find a way to the Night Mother for centuries… but why didn't they just take me?"

"Lucien you need to stay with Myra while I'm gone… I need to go speak with the Night Mother."

Lucien nodded taking Myra's hand.

"I will let you know what we find out." Fox kissed Myra's forehead before he climbed back into the carriage.

Lucien wrapped an arm around Myra's waist pulling her against him. "You don't remember anything?"

She shook her head.

* * *

Myra stood in front of the mirror running her hands over the marks all across her body. She could see the visible hand marks around her throat, her thighs, and arms… everywhere. Lucien walked up behind her following the trail of her hands across her body.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered resting his head on her shoulder and looking at her face in the mirror.

"Surprisingly no." she smiled looking up at his reflection in the mirror. "How long was I in that place?"

"A little less than week."

"A week!" Myra sighed shaking her head. "I thought it was only a day."

"No." he frowned touching along a large gash that ran up the front of her thigh. "The healer will be here soon." He turned away grabbing a blanket from the bed and wrapping it around her.

* * *

"You promised me you would deny the request for Myra!" Fox shouted pointing at the spirit.

"And I have." The Night Mother replied folding her arms.

"Then why would the Khajiit say such a thing? Is that why you have Lucien guarding her?" he glared at her from under his cowl.

"Absolutely not!" she growled waving her hand in front of her. "She is Lucien savior! The key to keeping him alive when the time comes."

"Yes you've told me this." Fox sighed sitting down on the stairs and rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"She is tied to Lucien, she is part of our family as are you." The spirit moved closer to him. "I protect my family."

"What about Zola? She trusted you and you betrayed her!"

"I did not betray her Corvus! What happen to Zola was out of my hands… I tried to protect her."

Fox shook his head pulling the cowl off and running his hand through his hair.

"I know you loved her but there was nothing I could do… I tried to protect Zola the best I could but you knew how she was… she would have done anything to keep Myra alive. You may have lost Zola by Myra still remains."

Fox sighed fighting away the emotions that were trying so hard to surface as old memories filled his mind.

"I will not allow what happen to Zola to happen to Myra, that is why Lucien is with her."

"Do you still see her?" the spirit looked down to the ground. "Does she still come to you?"

The spirit shook her head. "I haven't seen her since the last time five years ago Corvus."

"I still see her… Every time I close my eyes." He smiled. "The way she looked in front of the fire with Myra wrapped in her arms…"

The spirit reached out taking one of his hands and holding it in her own. "She loved you Corvus more then she would have ever let you know."

He looked up at the spirit the coldness of her touch on his skin sending shivers through his body. "I know."

"Do not worry about Myra, she is strong like her mother and with Lucien by her side they are an unstoppable force."

* * *

"Thank you." Lucien smiled as he shut the door behind the mage.

Myra laid in the bed fumbling with her necklace, running her fingers over the fox's green eyes as she stared at the shadows the fire was making on the ceiling.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucien smiled pulling the blankets back so he could climb under them with her.

Myra rolled on her side to face him waiting till he was under the blankets to mold her body against his. "Minus the headache I always get from healing magic… I feel fine." She smiled draping a leg between his.

Myra's steady breathing lulled Lucien into his own darkness.

Myra could hear the sound of muffled voices just before there was a knock on their door. "Lucien…" she whispered running her hand down her his face. He quickly opened his eyes and looked over at Myra. "There's someone at the door."

His brow pushed together in confusion as he slid out from Myra's arms and pulled a shirt on, grabbing one of his daggers from the vanity as he headed to the door. "Give me your name!" he called readying the dagger.

There was a frustrated groan from behind the door. "It is I Lucien…" Lucien looked at the door questioningly. "Ocheeva you fool!"

He pulled the door open and glared at her. "It would have been easier if you would have just said your name." she rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "Like I have your voice memorized!"

"I bring word from the Grey Fox."

Myra slid to the edge of the bed holding the blanket to her chest keeping her body hidden behind it. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Ocheeva smiled. "He sent word that the Night Mother wishes to see you both."

"That can't be right." Lucien walked behind her putting the dagger back on the vanity. "She never sees any one in person unless it is something that could jeopardize the Brotherhood."

"Well apparently it's important enough that she wishes to speak with you both."

"Myra isn't even part of the Brotherhood she is a thief."

"Sithis give me patience." Ocheeva groaned turning to Lucien. "I was asked by Vincente to bring the message to you both that is all the details I have for you."

"Just give us a minute to dress and we will meet you downstairs." Lucien motioned for her to leave.

Ocheeva slipped out the door pulling it closed behind her.

"Why would the Night Mother want to see us?" Myra whispered looking over at him as he ran his hands through his hair.

He shook his head glancing up at her. "It has to be something dire if she wishes to meet us in person."


	9. Chapter 9

"Stop!" Myra screamed as her stomach began to turn. She pushed the carriage door open and jumped out before it had come to a complete stop causing her to fall to her knees.

Lucien jumped out behind her kneeling down next to her as Myra emptied her stomach. "Was it the carriage?" he frowned handing her his water.

Myra dumped some into her mouth and spit it out trying to rid her mouth of the foul taste. "I think it might have just been the magic." She groaned as Lucien helped her to her feet.

"Maybe we should stop for the night." He looked up at Ocheeva as she jumped out of the carriage. "If it's the motion that is making her ill it will only make it worse if we continue."Ocheeva nodded. Lucien turned back to Myra scooping her up in his arms.

"Lucien I can walk on my own." She whispered resting her head on his chest as her body became weak with sleep.

Lucien looked down at Myra as she mumbled into his cloak, her fingers grabbing his shirt that was hidden underneath. Ocheeva tossed a bed roll on the ground for him.

"I'm sleeping in the carriage."

Lucien nodded lying Myra down onto the blankets, he pulled his cloak from his shoulders and draped it over Myra as he pushed his hand against her forehead. He frowned when he felt her damp hot skin against the back of his hand. He cut a piece of his shirt off with his dagger and poured the cool water onto it, Myra let out a sigh when he touched it to her forehead. "Myra, love you need to open your eyes." He poured more water onto the piece of cloth and returned it to her head. He looked around spotting the river across the road, he undid Myra's suit until she was just in her undergarments. He wrapped his cloak around her and pulled her up into his arms, she groaned and immediately pushed her head into his chest her hot skin heating his through his thin tunic. "Myra" he threw his cloak onto the shore line as he stepped into the cool water. "This is going to be cold but you need to wake up." He dropped to his knees submerging Myra's whole body into the cool water.

She grabbed as his neck pulling her head back above the water and taking a deep breath. "Are you crazy?" she yelped wrapping her legs around his waist. "Are you trying to drowned me?"

"Your fever was getting to high and you wouldn't wake up." He wrapped his hands around her waist keeping her in place. "I had to wake up."

"By throwing me into a cold lake?" she buried her face into his neck trying to ignore the cold water nipping at her thighs.

"I did not throw you Myra." He smiled kissing her neck as he stepped further into the water. She dug her nails into his back as the cold water hit her naked back.

"By the Nine that's cold." She growled trying to climb further up him as he stepped deeper into the water.

"It will break your fever." He grabbed her hips forcing her back down to his waist.

"Lucien!"

"Myra" he smiled splashing the water onto her shoulders.

"Stop it!" she splashed water onto his back wetting the tip of his low ponytail.

"The water is not half as cold to me as it is you. Why don't you swim around a bit?"

"I think not." She squeezed her legs tighter keeping herself locked in place.

"Myra" Lucien laughed trying to pull her off of him, only causing her to squeeze him tighter. "Fine." He walked further into the water and then suddenly dunked both of them under. Myra immediately let go of him and pushed herself up to the surface.

"You jackass!" she yelled splashing him as he resurfaced.

He laughed grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him, he pushed his hand to her forehead. "Do you want to get out now?"

"Uh yeah." She groaned.

* * *

Myra shifted in Lucien's arms pulling him from his sleep, he blinked his eyes trying to push the fogginess away as Myra hurried off the bed roll. "Myra?" she waved at him as she hurried into the bushes. The sound of her emptying her stomach echoed around him. He frowned grabbing his water as he stood up and walked over to her. "I guess it wasn't the carriage." He held his water out to her as he knelt down and felt her forehead.

"Lucien can we stop at an inn?"

"Of course." He helped her to her feet and scooped her up into her arms.

"Oh Myra you look worst then yesterday." Ocheeva frowned as she stepped out of the carriage.

"We are going to stop at the Wawnet Inn for a few days until Myra feels better." Lucien stepped into the carriage lying Myra down on the seat. "It's not safe for her to travel when she can't even keep anything down." He stepped back down and walked over to the bedroll.

"Perhaps I will take the carriage and let them know what is going on." Ocheeva frowned looking back at Myra, her face pale and damp with sweat.

Lucien nodded tossing the bedroll back into the luggage holder and climbing into the carriage. Myra sat up letting Lucien sit down before she laid her head on his lap. He ran his hand through her hair holding onto her waist with the other hand as the carriage jerked into motion. He frowned as the heat from her body began to seep through his pants.

* * *

"Myra" Lucien whispered pushing the hair off her damp forehead. "We're here." Myra groaned sitting up, keeping her eyes tightly closed, Lucien reached over sliding her across the seat and into his arms. He followed behind Ocheeva looking down at Myra as she pushed her hot body against his.

"You're so cool." She smiled burrowing her face into his cloak.

"Your fever is high Myra. Ocheeva is going to stop in the city and send a healer to us."

"Oh good" she smiled kissing his chest.

"How is your stomach doing?"

"Better"

"Here is your key." Ocheeva placed to key into Lucien's hand. "I got the biggest room I could. I'll stop in the city and send a healer out as fast as I can." Ocheeva frowned looking at Myra. "Perhaps a cold bath would help until the healer arrives."

Lucien nodded looking down at Myra. "Yes I need to get this fever to go down." Ocheeva smiled patting him on the shoulder as she walked away. Lucien walked up the stairs to their room, shifting Myra so he could get the door open. He laid her down on the bed and walked over to the tub dumping the cool water out of a nearby pot into it. Myra groaned as he pulled her clothes off and tossed them to the floor, her body felt much hotter when his hands touched her bare skin. "Myra I'm putting you in the tub." He whispered as he picked her up off the bed.

"No" she whined wrapping her hand in his tunic.

"Myra your fever has peaked again, we need to bring it down." He lowered her down into the cool water.

"Lucien!" Myra grabbed at his neck as the water stung her fevered skinned.

"I know Myra" He frowned pulling her arms apart. "Just relax." She cracked her eyes looking up at him, he smiled cupping his hand and splashing water onto her hair. "The healer will be here before you know it."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry... I know this chapter is super short and it has been forever since I wrote on this story. I am hoping to get another chapter out sometime this week. :3

* * *

Corvus glanced over the rim of his book as Myra shifted in the bed, tangling herself within the blanket. He sighed when she made no sign of waking up from her sleep. He closed the book and set aside as he stood from the chair and made his way to the window, slowly pushing it open as to not wake Myra with creaking of the old wood.

"Is she still not awake?" Luciana asked as she stepped into the room with two plates full of food.

"No." Corvus answered looking down at Myra.

"The Grey Fox…"

"He knows." Corvus put his hand up stopping Luciana before she could finish.

Luciana looked at Myra, pushing her hair off of her face where it clung to the damp skin. "If she needs anything…"

"Thank you Luciana."

Luciana sighed as she bent down and kissed the top of Myra's head.

Corvus turned back to the window leaning forward and squinting his eyes to get a better look at Lucien and Ocheeva who seemed to be arguing in front of the inn.

"Lucien?" Myra whispered, slowly opening her eyes and looking up at the figure in front of the window.

"He is outside." Corvus hurried to the side of the bed as Myra began to push herself up. "No, no stay… you need your rest."

"Water?"

"Yes here… Luciana brought it up for you just a moment ago." Corvus smiled picking the small glass up from the side table. "How are you feeling?"

Myra forced a small smile as she took the glass and took a small sip to wet her mouth. "Horrible."

"I can imagine, poison seems to do that to the body." Corvus helped Myra sit before fluffing her pillows and laying them upright against the head board. "Here… let me help." He smiled helping Myra slide up the bed and rest her body against the white pillow.

"Where are we?"

"Bravil. You were quite sick and after the healer finished with you she said you would not wake for several days. We figured it was best to make the trip while you were out. Save you the hassle of the carriage ride."

Myra nodded, setting the glass aside on the table. They turned towards the door as the loud sound of heavy boots echoed through room, Myra jumped as the heavy wooden door was thrown open and Lucien stood in the doorway.

"Myra is awake." Corvus glared at him. "She isn't feeling much better as it is."

Myra looked at Corvus and then to Lucien raising her eyebrow. "Is something wrong? Something that I should know?"

"No…" Lucien whispered as he gathered himself and pushed his anger with Ocheeva away. "Nothing is wrong." He smiled walking towards the bed. He knelt on the floor and took Myra's hand within his own softly touching his lips to it.

"I have to errands I need to take care of." Corvus smiled at Myra as he leaned forward and kissed her damp forehead. "I will be back soon."

Myra flashed him a smile before turning back to Lucien and pushing a stray strand of hair from his face. "Are you sure everything is alright?"

Lucien nodded grabbing Myra's face with his free hand and pulling her forward into a kiss. "Everything is fine love, now please get some rest."

"Are you leaving?" Myra frowned as he let go of her hand and stood.

"No…" He smirked pulling his cloak from his shoulder and draping onto the chair. "I assumed you wouldn't like the mud from the rain in your bed."

Myra smiled as she ran her fingers down Lucien's arm and captured his hand with hers; his skin was so cool compared to her own hot and damp skin. His fingers tightened around hers as he pulled her body across the bed and into his own.

"Your fever seems better." He whispered into her hair.

"I'm feeling much better." She sighed, relaxing her body and closing her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

It was odd to Myra that she had not seen Lucien in over a month; he had said he had a matter that needed to be taken care of with The Brotherhood and could not tell her anymore than that. She went back to her normal routine with the guild, helping recruit new thieves. Between just starting to feel better and having to train new recruits she was exhausted and it wasn't helping that Armand was driving her insane. She sighed as she sighed as she swung her legs over the bridge that led out of the district, picking up the small pebbles that had broken off the bridge and tossing them into the water.

"Myra?"

She looked up to see Armand walking towards. "Not now Armand… please." She breathed turning to look back at the water.

"Still not a word from him?"

"Which him?" She frowned tossing another pebble. "I haven't heard from Lucien for at least a month and Fox hasn't sent me anything in two weeks."

Armand pulled himself up next to her and wrapped an arm around her pulling her against his side. "I'm sure they haven't forgotten about you."

Myra sighed resting her head on Armand. "They are sure making it feel like they did."

"Oh grow up Myra." He chuckled giving her swift push.

Myra gasped, wrapping her hands into Armand's cloak and pulling him into the icy water with her. She pushed off the bottom of the lake taking a deep breath when she resurfaced. "That was not funny!" she barked as she splashed Armand.

"Myra!" he laughed swimming after her as she hurried out the water.

"No don't touch me." She yanked her arm away from him.

"It was a joke."

"I don't find it funny."

"I'm sorry" he called as he followed after her.

"Just leave me alone!" Myra slammed the door to her small house quickly latching it. She pulled her clothes off ignoring Armand as he knocked at the door pleading with her to open it so he could apologize. She pulled new undergarments on along with an old tunic that Lucien had left behind in her bag. She groaned as she unlatched the door and pulled open. "I have nothing to say to you."

"I thought you would have been more excited." Lucien smiled looking at Myra from under his hood.

Myra caught herself as she was about to charge out the door and throw her arms around the man she loved, instead her arms folded in front of her chest. Her long auburn hair soaked and dripping onto the tunic.

"Can I come in? I've had an awfully long ride to get here."

Myra put her hand on Lucien's chest as he tried to pass her pushing him back out the door. "Did you think I would be here waiting for you?" she growled leaning against the door frame, blocking his pathway into her house. "No letters… I thought you might be dead Lucien."

Lucien sighed.

"Do you know how that feels?" she frowned. She closed her eyes when Lucien didn't respond trying to fight back any time of emotion but anger. "I think it may be best for me if you found somewhere else to stay for the time being." She waited for his response and when nothing came she simply shut her door and locked it. She covered her face as she slid down the door and pulled her knees up to her chest. Myra wiped her face with her hands and pushed herself up off the ground, she blew out the candles that lit the small house and climbed into her bed. She laid there for some time watching the light from the fireplace flicker on the wood wall. Her heart jumped when she felt the bed sag and an arm wrap around her.

"I'm sorry" Lucien whispered pulling her across the bed and against his chest.

Myra squeezed her eyes shut and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth trying not to let herself cry.

Lucien sighed when she didn't respond, it didn't matter what she did he was not leaving and he knew she knew that. He softly kissed the back of her neck before closing his eyes.

She laid perfectly still until his breathing deepened, she silently slipped out of the bed and pulled on a pair of her pants. She pulled her cloak from its hook and quickly slipped out of the door.

Alex smiled when he caught sight of her quickly hurrying over to her. "Myra!" he whispered wrapping his arms around her and picking her up off the ground in a tight hug.

"Alex" Myra smiled as he set her back down. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Anvil."

"Well actually I was somewhere else entirely. I brought you a gift though… Well several gifts." He took her hand leading her. "I'm staying at The Bloated Float Inn."

"Alex I don't think this is a good time." Myra frowned pulling her hand from his.

He studied her face. "You alright?"

She shook her head looking down at the ground.

"Do you want to get a drink and talk about it? I'll buy."

She forced a smile as she looked up at him.


End file.
